Despertar de uma submissa
by Tatiana Oliveira
Summary: Isabella Swan, cansada de uma vida sem prazer, decide conhecer o universo BDSM, afim de satisfazer seus desejos. Mas acaba caindo nas mãos de um falso Dominador, o que a torna traumatizada e frustrada. Eis que aparece, Edward Cullen para salvá-la de seu pesadelo particular e mostrar-lhe os verdadeiros e intensos prazeres da submissão.
1. Apresentação

**Despertar de uma submissa**

**Autora**: Tati Oliveira

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella.

**Censura:** +18 - Situações apreensivas e que podem ou não conter violência, vocabulário impróprio, hentai. **CONTEÚDO BDSM**.

**Gênero:** Drama e Romance. Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse: **_"Sempre me considerei uma pessoa estranha. Porque, sempre senti como se faltasse alguma coisa. "_****

Isabella Swan tinha um futuro promissor pela frente, mas estava insatisfeita com a sua vida sexual. Ela sentia que faltava algo, que precisava de alguém completamente diferente daqueles com os quais já havia se envolvido. Alguém em quem pudesse confiar e se entregar... sem reserva. Mas sua busca por prazer acabou por conduzi-la para um verdadeiro pesadelo.  
No entanto, sua sorte começa a mudar ao se deparar com Edward Cullen, o único homem capaz de salvá-la de seu inferno pessoal, cicatrizar as suas feridas e mostrar-lhe os verdadeiros e intensos prazeres da submissão.

Mestre Cullen parecia ser o homem perfeito para realizar todas as suas fantasias... Menos a única q ela não deveria ousar sonhar: a de ter o seu coração

_"Teoricamente, se entregar por amor é fácil, quando se tem certeza que a outra pessoa te ama tanto que te protegeria de tudo e todos. Difícil é se entregar, obedecer, agradar quando não se é amado e talvez nunca venha a ser. Talvez essa seja a real e completa submissão. _  
_Gostaria de estar nesse patamar, de afastar a confusão e nunca mais pensar no futuro, entre nós, de forma amorosa... De ser capaz de me satisfazer apenas com todo o resto. Mas em algum lugar do caminho, eu entreguei a ele, além de minha alma e corpo, meu coração, e agora eu me sentia, em parte, vazia."_

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**


	2. Chapter I

******Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

* * *

Sempre me considerei uma pessoa estranha. Porque, sempre sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa.

A principio achei que fosse por conta de minha inexperiência, afinal, Mike, meu primeiro namorado e primeiro tudo, estava mais preocupado consigo mesmo do que comigo. Depois veio James. Ele era legal e tal. Tinha uma boa conversa. Era um bom amigo, mas, sempre me deixou com uma sensação de que, tudo que sentia poderia ser duplicado.

Tentei várias coisas, várias posições, mas, nada me deixava plenamente saciada.

E, por incrível que pareça numa conversa boba com Rosalie e Alice, minhas melhores amigas desde sempre, descobri um mundo novo, totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu pudesse imaginar.

Obvio que na hora, fiz de conta que não prestava atenção em suas palavras, afinal, elas provavelmente iriam pensar que sou uma pervertida. Mas, assim que cheguei em casa, comecei a pesquisar pela internet, mais sobre Dominação e submissão.

Todas aquelas fotos de mulheres totalmente entregues ao prazer de seus Dom's tomaram minha imaginação e acenderam um fogo que nunca pensei que pudesse existir em mim.

Foi depois disso, que tive a certeza que precisava passar por esta experiência também. Precisava saber o que é se submeter aos caprichos de um Dominante

Pesquisei em vários lugares, até encontrar um clube discreto onde poderia conhecer alguns Dom's. De inicio, ficava apenas como espectadora daquelas espetaculares cenas, o que aumentava ainda mais minha excitação.

Até que conheci Jacob...

Ele se apresentou como Dom e não me exigiu experiência - ao contrario da maioria dos dali. - e, mais rápido do que poderia imaginar, ele colocou uma coleira em meu pescoço.

E assim começou a minha tortura...

Era tudo, absolutamente diferente de tudo o que eu havia imaginado. Em nenhum momento eu tive aquilo que realmente procurava. Eu não me sentia saciada. Jacob fazia com que eu me sentisse usada.

Nada o agradava mais do que me exibir e humilhar em publico. Em meu subconsciente eu tentava entender onde estariam as características e habilidades típicas de um Dominador, sobre as quais eu li tanto.

Não havia qualquer preocupação com meu bem estar físico ou psicológico. E por mais que eu, por algumas vezes, pensasse em deixar tudo isso de lado, sabia que depois de encoleirada eu passava a ser _dele_. Ao menos era isso o que sabia.

Eu sabia tão pouco...

E Jacob era minha única fonte de conhecimento, já que me proibiu de manter contato com qualquer outro Dom, que não fosse aqueles aos quais ele me "emprestava".

Eu continuava a freqüentar todas aquelas festas, mas eu já não apreciava todas aquelas cenas, que antes me enchiam de excitação. Jacob me dava ordens para estar sempre ajoelhada ao seu lado, mantendo minha cabeça abaixada e nunca, em hipótese alguma, dirigir-lhe a palavra sem que ele permitisse anteriormente.

Era com grande freqüência que ele me arrastava pelos cabelos pelos corredores do_club_ até chegarmos a uma sala ampla e bem afastada, onde ele, junto com alguns amigos, se satisfaziam comigo.

Eu nunca pensei em ser compartilhada. Talvez essa fosse uma das minhas maiores frustrações.

Eu ouvia os risos e comentários maldosos ao meu respeito, enquanto era obrigada a me despir e quando hesitava - por um segundo que fosse -, pares de mãos furiosas se encarregavam de me despirem violentamente. Foram inúmeras às vezes em que Jacob me arrastou de volta ao seu carro, completamente nua, por não ter sobrado absolutamente nada das roupas provocantes que ele me fazia usar.

Com o tempo aprendi como agradá-los. Eram sempre os mesmo. Eu já conhecia seus hábitos e fetiches. Descobri que não importaria se eu fosse mecânica desde que não hesitasse em cumprir suas ordens, mas estava cada vez mais difícil conter algumas lágrimas, que rolavam quando eu conseguia vislumbrar uma ou outra cena de outros casais, cenas que antes me fascinavam e que hoje se mostravam tão distantes da minha realidade.

Aquela era mais uma sexta feira de longas torturas pela frente... E, mais uma vez, Jacob me levou a uma casa BDSM.

Mas, naquele dia havia algo de diferente.

Todos, absolutamente todos, pareciam levemente mais tensos. Até os outros Dominadores, os quais eu não tinha permissão nem para olhar no rosto, pareciam temer algo ou alguém. Como uma entidade superior, poderosa, alguém a se temer e respeitar.

Jacob como de costume, me arrastou pelos cabelos até a última das salas, sendo seguido por Sam, um outro Dom que costumava participar das encenações de Jacob.

Quando me jogaram num canto da sala_,_ após terem me despido apressadamente, a porta se abriu abruptamente.

O homem mais lindo que já havia visto apareceu. Ele tinha olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados.

Era a visão de um deus. Ele parecia tão imponente e forte. Foi impossível evitar que eu me encolhesse um pouco mais.

Vi no momento em que ele deixou seu olhar correr por toda a sala, seus olhos me encontraram por uma fração de segundos e subitamente abaixei minha cabeça, desviando o meu olhar do dele.

Ele se dirigiu a Jacob, caminhando como um rei por toda aquela sala, pedindo para acompanhar a cena que aconteceria ali.

Sua presença tomou todo o ambiente, e, pensar naqueles olhos verdes me observando, fizeram com que meu corpo resetasse ainda mais aos toques de Jacob e Sam. Sentia-me suja diante daquele deus, indigna da sua presença.

Até que Jacob me posicionou em um banco de chicotear. Amarrando-me de modo que ficasse com as pernas bem abertas e a cabeça voltada para o chão.

Eu observava seus passos de modo tímido e, ele, mais uma vez, olhou em meus olhos.

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu por meu rosto quando ouvi a voz de Jacob indicando que hoje seria uma cena de sexo anal. Todo o meu corpo estremeceu. Nunca havia praticado sexo anal e, naquele momento, a única coisa que eu queria era fugir daquele lugar. Reunir minhas roupas e fugir...

– Chega! - a voz imponente e máscula do homem que me observava preencheu a sala.

Toda uma grande tensão tomou conta do lugar e eu parecia estar a ponto de ter uma sincope, quando vi seus pés caminharem em minha direção. Ele parou a minha frente e tudo o que consegui fazer foi abaixar ainda mais a minha cabeça, tentando evitar a todo custo encontrar aquele olhar tão poderoso.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui? - ele questionou autoritário.

Um grande silencio se fez, com exceção da minha respiração entrecortada.

– Estou esperando uma resposta. - ele inquiriu mais alto dessa vez. - Não me parece que ela deseje participar desse jogo.

Suas mãos me desamarraram, me tirando daquela posição e me ergueram delicadamente do banco. Numa delicadeza que pouco tinha a ver com a postura verdadeiramente ameaçadora que ele mostrou desde que adentrou aquele lugar.

Ele secou minhas lágrimas e me perguntou:

– Você quer continuar a cena? - ele me olhava atentamente esperando a minha resposta. Cautelosamente levantei o meu olhar até encontrar o de Jacob. Ele parecia apreensivo, temeroso.

Não. Eu não queria continuar. Mas sabia que se dissesse isso a ele, Jacob me castigaria severamente, e eu temia, como eu temia os seus castigos. Abaixei novamente meu olhar de encontro ao chão. Senti um toque suave e ainda sim forte em meu queixo, erguendo minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu voltasse a encontrar aquele par de olhos verdes. Existia algo ali que me intimava a dizer a verdade.

Receosa, balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

– Porque você não usou sua safeword? - o tom de voz dele comigo foi ameno, acolhedor, como um carinho.

Eu simplesmente me encolhi e lágrimas escorriam mais e mais por meu rosto enquanto ele me cobria com seu paletó e me aconchegava a seu peito.

Eu nem mesmo sabia o que ele de fato queria dizer com isso. Eu me lembrava vagamente de ter lido sobre isso, mas Jacob nunca me deu uma palavra de segurança.

Eu não tinha a opção de parar.

– Quero vocês dois fora daqui, agora. Não ousem mais voltar a esta casa ou a qualquer uma.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Por favor, seja gentil e me deixe saber o que achou.

xoxo


	3. Chapter II

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Eu não sabia exatamente como me sentia... era uma mistura tão poderosa de tantos sentimentos: eu estava completamente enfeitiçada por aquele homem parado ao meu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia tanto medo, como nunca havia sentido antes...

Eu sabia que Jacob estava furioso comigo e eu precisava fazer algo para consertar isso, mas só de pensar em todas as formas que ele poderia me castigar, meu corpo tremia involuntariamente.

Eu estava obviamente consciente dos braços fortes do homem lindo e desconhecido, em volta do meu corpo, e por mais absurdo que fosse, o fato de tê-lo tão perto de mim, quando eu usava apenas o seu paletó, foi capaz de me deixar completamente quente.

_Oh Céus, Bella, no que está pensando?_

Jacob me mataria se eu fizesse algo...

Era claro que eu não faria nada, mas lembrar que eu precisava voltar pra Jacob, depois de ter sido, de alguma forma, salva dele, faziam com que as lagrimas escorressem por meu rosto.

– Muito, muito obrigada, mas... mas eu preciso procurar por Jacob. - consegui dizer ainda com meu corpo tremendo involuntariamente. Tentei recuar de seu abraço, mas seus braços simplesmente me prendiam cada vez mais forte. Era tão confortável e assustador ao mesmo tempo.

Droga, eu nunca estive tão confusa!

_O que ele estava fazendo comigo?_

A realidade voltou a me atingir e eu voltei a sussurrar e tentar me afastar.

– Eu preciso falar com ele... Eu preciso pedir desculpas a ele... Oh Deus! Ele deve estar furioso comigo!

Eu podia ver a confusão em seu rosto e o fato de que o meu medo por Jacob, era mais do que evidente não estava ajudando muito.

– O que você ainda quer com aquele sádico? Me explique, por favor. Eu consigo ver o medo em você... - ele disse com a voz profunda e o som que encheu meus ouvidos, parecia tão perfeito, tão único...

O que estava acontecendo comigo? - me questionei mais uma vez.

Eu respirei fundo, antes de finalmente conseguir pensar em algo para responder.

– Eu... eu simplesmente não posso ir embora... eu não devo fugir de meu Dom... não tenho o direito de me negar aos pedidos dele.

Eu tentei inutilmente controlar as minhas reações, mas meu corpo me traia constantemente e eu pude ver a confusão se tornar cada vez maior em seu lindo rosto, para logo em seguida se transformar em uma espécie de... agonia?

Oh, Deus, agora eu também estava imaginando coisas!

– Por quê? - ele perguntou baixo, sua voz soando tão estranha... como se ele não soubesse bem o que dizer.

– Porque ele é meu Dom... é minha obrigação atender as vontades dele, mesmo que isso me machuque - respirei fundo tentando controlar todas aquelas emoções que passavam por mim. Eu precisava falar. Precisava explicar que não desejava mais ser uma sub de Jacob, mas, não queria a piedade daquele homem tão maravilhoso, mas, acima de qualquer coisa, eu tinha que ser sincera. Eu não sei por que me sentia assim com relação a ele, afinal ele não passava de um estranho, mas eu sentia que _precisava _ser sincera com ele. Repensei muito no que falar para finalmente dizer meu real motivo - além do mais, pra onde eu irei se ele não me quiser mais?

Vi um misto de fúria e nojo passarem por seus olhos num instante para serem substituídos pela máscara de frieza que havia antes. De alguma forma, aquele estranho ainda desejava me ajudar.

– Calma, calma. Respire! – ele começou a dizer e por mais que seu rosto se mostrasse impassível, eu senti uma certa suavidade em sua voz. - Primeiro vamos conversar... meu nome é Edward, Edward Cullen e você é?

_Edward Cullen!_

Seu nome me atingiu como um choque! Edward Cullen ou Mestre Cullen era um dos mais famosos Dom's do circulo de Chicago. Seu nome não era menos do que mencionado com respeito e admiração por todos. Dentro do cenário BDSM, ter Mestre Cullen em sua rede social, era muito mais do que simples conhecimento, era uma honra, era absurdamente desejado por todos.

Não havia muitos registros sobre ele disponíveis, mas, as poucas coisas que li, falavam do fato dele ter construído um império pessoal em pouco tempo. Todos diziam que ele levava sua natureza Dominadora muito a sério, que não existia uma submissa em Chicago que não rastejaria para tê-lo como seu Mestre. Edward Cullen era o príncipe encantado das submissas, além de ainda ser jovem e lindo. Como eu não o reconheci imediatamente?

– Você é mesmo Edward Cullen?

Minha pergunta soou idiota, como se fosse uma adolescente que encontra o vampiro da twisaga. Se ele fosse mesmo Edward Cullen, eu sabia que poderia confiar nele. Sua fama deixava claro que ele era um Dominador exigente, mas que nunca, em hipótese, alguma maltratava sua submissa. Eu sabia que estaria a salvo com ele.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o que me deixou ainda mais constrangida. Eu não consegui firmar o olhar mediante aqueles olhos.

– Bella... Isabella... Isabella Swan.

Nunca gostei que me chamassem de Isabella, mas, por um instante, imaginei como seria meu nome saindo por seus lábios num momento de intimidade, o que fez com que uma descarga nervosa fosse enviada a meu centro.

– Isabella - eu o ouvi chamar e foi impossível evitar que todo um arrepio percorresse o meu corpo.

– Sim... - eu murmurei tão baixo, com minha voz repleta de excitação.

Meus Deus, esse homem era capaz de me enlouquecer, apenas pronunciando o meu nome.

_Por que não o encontrei antes de Jacob?_

–Olhe pra mim. - ele comandou e eu nem mesmo precisei pensar, meu corpo imediatamente o obedeceu. Eu estava tão nervosa e assustada! Mas no momento em que eu avistei um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, me senti bem. Era como se eu soubesse de alguma forma que tinha feito a coisa certa. Como se de alguma forma, ele estivesse orgulhoso de mim.

_Não seja absurda Bella!_

Ele nem me conhece... provavelmente está apenas cheio de pena de mim.

– Você precisa se acalmar... - sua voz era firme e eu não pude evitar novamente seguir o seu comando. -Tem muita coisa que precisamos conversar... mas o que você realmente precisa saber agora, é que não precisa voltar a estar com Jacob, se não deseja isso. - apesar de minha razão me dizer que eu estava, talvez, enlouquecendo, eu fui me acalmando aos poucos. - Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que você saiba que tem a liberdade de fazer o que quiser de sua vida. Agora se acalme e depois vamos resolver qualquer que seja seu problema.

Ainda precisei de alguns minutos, antes que todos os tremores que percorriam meu corpo chegassem ao fim.

– Então, pronta pra me explicar algumas coisas?

Não, eu não estava e será que algum estaria pronta pra falar sobre isso? Mas antes que qualquer palavra se formasse, vi minha cabeça assentir positivamente, como se tivesse vida própria.

– Primeiro eu quero deixar claro que você tem liberdade de responder o que quiser, mas, eu ficaria muito feliz se todas as minhas perguntas fossem respondidas. Não se sinta obrigada a fazer nada que não queira.

Era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que falar para me acalmar. Ter a possibilidade de responder ou não suas perguntas me dava uma espécie de consolo por tudo aquilo que desejava esquecer e me vi soltando um suspiro de puro alívio antes que ele prosseguisse.

– Bem, primeiro me explique porque você não usou sua _safeword _naquela cena, já que você não estava preparada para realizá-la.

_Safeword?_

Jacob nunca me deu uma _safeword_.

Eu cheguei a ler sobre elas em _fanfics_, mas não achava que elas funcionassem na vida real.

Elas apareciam nas histórias como a proteção da submissa, mas eu não tinha proteção alguma e, quando cheguei a perguntar a Jacob se não receberia uma _safeword_, ele simplesmente respondeu que eu não merecia uma.

– Eu... eu ... eu não tenho uma _safeword_– me sentia envergonhada por tudo, ainda mais pelas palavras que precisavam ser ditas. - Jacob sempre me disse que eu não merecia uma _safeword_.

– Tudo bem, não precisa falar nada... Você já respondeu minha pergunta.

Seus braços me acolheram protetoramente de novo até que eu me acalmasse. Até que ele fez a pergunta que definiria nosso futuro:

– Bella, você ainda quer ser escrava de Jacob?

– Eu preciso. - respondi imediatamente. Aquilo não era uma questão de querer, mas sim de necessidade.

Seu tom de voz ficou sério novamente quando ele disse:

– Não foi isso o que eu perguntei. Você quer continuar a ser escrava dele?

Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que sim, porque temia mais que qualquer coisa voltar àquela casa, mas também não poderia dizer não, pois não tinha para onde ir. Era tudo muito complicado em minha cabeça.

– Não - respondi por fim, o que o fez dar um leve suspiro.

– Mas, porque insiste tanto em que precisa ser escrava dele? Tem que haver um motivo lógico para isso. - Edward se mostrava realmente curioso com meus motivos

Eu tentei pensar em muitas formas de responder isso. Mas existia algo nele que me fazia sempre decidir por dizer a verdade, era mais do que se sentir intimidada, e eu realmente me sentia, mas de alguma forma, eu queria agradá-lo, queria que ele confiasse em mim.

– Eu, eu preciso... Eu realmente preciso. Não tenho para onde ir agora. Quando aceitei ser sua submissa, a primeira coisa que ele pediu foi para que largasse meu emprego e fosse morar com ele, porque assim eu teria condições de servi-lo conforme ele queria.

Eu definitivamente me sentia envergonha e intimamente humilhada por estar confessando a ele, os meus reais motivos. Mas a verdade era que nesse momento, eu não conseguia pensar em nada que me fizesse agir diferente, mesmo sabendo que voltar pra Jacob, certamente seria um erro pior do que tê-lo aceito a primeira vez, porque nesse momento, Jacob deveria estar mais do que furioso comigo, o que ele certamente usaria como margem para mais torturas, mas nada disso parecia tirar Edward de sua zona de conforto. Em alguns momentos eu sentia como se minhas palavras o abalassem, mas, realmente, eu não era uma boa referência no julgamento das pessoas.

Eu era um verdadeiro imã de má sorte!

– Então você acha que precisa voltar para ele por não ter pra onde ir, certo?

– Que outra alternativa eu teria? - definitivamente não eram as palavras que eu desejava pronunciar e me envergonhava profundamente disso. Mas a verdade das minhas palavras era muito mais dolorosa do que a minha vergonha.

Eu sabia que não tinha para onde ir. Meus pais já haviam falecido e eu praticamente não tinha contato com minhas amigas. Foi mais uma das coisas que Jacob impôs quando me tomou como sua, eu havia largado meu emprego, aberto mão de toda a minha vida quando aceitei a coleira de Jacob, apenas para me arrepender pouco tempo depois.

Um silêncio estranho tomou o ambiente que só foi cortado pelas palavras de Edward:

– Você poderia ficar na minha casa.

Eu instintivamente recuei assim que suas palavras ganharam vida. Se eu consegui me separar de Jacob, não queria um novo relacionamento como esse, nunca mais e era exatamente isso o que Edward estava me propondo?

– Deixe-me explicar. – ele pediu imediatamente, assim que leu o que minha expressão queria dizer. Sim, eu estava com medo. - Eu não posso permitir que você volte a viver com aquele homem. Não sei onde o conheceu nem o que ele lhe disse para lhe convencer que era um Dominador, mas, posso afirmar que ele mentiu. O que eu vi foi o suficiente para ter certeza disso. E, infelizmente, no meio existem muitas pessoas que se fazem passar por Dom's para conseguir realizar todo o tipo de perversão com pessoas que não conhecem bem o meio, assim como você. Eu consigo ver que você é uma submissa nata, mas que foi enganada em seu caminho de auto-descoberta, e tenho certeza que você só precisa de um tempo para se recuperar de tudo e eu jamais faria algo para magoar você – por mais absurdo que pudesse ser a sua preocupação aparente comigo, eu não conseguia duvidar da sinceridade em suas palavras - eu moro numa casa muito grande, não seria incomodo nenhum pra mim que você morasse lá enquanto arruma sua vida.

– Isso não é algo que eu possa aceitar... – baixei meu tom de voz, mas tentei ser firme em minhas palavras. – Não posso simplesmente começar a agir com você da mesma forma que... não quero me tornar completamente dependente de você... principalmente se você não me...- minhas palavras foram subitamente interrompidas.

– Eu não disse isso... - ele respirou fundo, mostrando uma enorme indignação por meus pensamentos, o que fez com que me sentisse imediatamente suja perante ele - Mas nesse momento, eu estou te oferecendo a minha casa, como um amigo.

– Oh! – eu não fui capaz de esconder a minha surpresa. Ele me via apenas como uma amiga? Como isso era possível se acabamos de nos conhecer? – Mas não somos amigos. – tentei fazer com que ele entendesse a lógica dos meus pensamentos.

– Não. Não somos ainda, mas podemos ser... se você estiver disposta, podemos ser amigos inicialmente e depois, quem sabe, quando você... - sua resposta novamente me surpreendeu. Como ele podia ser tão diferente de tudo o que eu conhecia?

Um leve entendimento começou a ser formar em minha mente. Ele disse "podemos ser amigos inicialmente e depois...", então ele não queria apenas como sua amiga... ela me queria para algo mais... talvez como sua submissa? Eu não saberia dizer se naquele momento, o pensamento me fez sentir bem ou com ainda mais medo. Talvez uma mistura dos dois.

Eu já não sabia se queria voltar a ser uma submissa, mas eu também não sabia se eu queria deixar de ter a oportunidade ser a submissa de Edward Cullen... Mestre Cullen, só em pensar nele como meu senhor, fez com que meu corpo voltasse a responder a sua presença, o que tornava tudo ainda mais confuso e difícil pra mim.

– Você... quer dizer, o Senhor me quer como sua submissa? - fui incapaz de reprimir minha curiosidade.

Era incrível como mesmo naquele momento de tanta tensão eu ainda conseguia ficar excitada com a possibilidade de servir a Mestre Cullen. Algo em mim dizia que com ele seria diferente.

– Bella, se eu disser que essa idéia não me agrada, eu estaria mentindo, mas nesse momento você não está preparada para ter um Dom. Você, antes de mais nada, precisa se conhecer e entender o que é ser uma submissa. Quando isso acontecer, você vai estar preparada para ter um Dom. Óbvio que eu gostaria de ser seu escolhido, mas isso é algo que só o tempo pode dizer.

Ele dizia que gostaria de ser meu escolhido? Isso chegava a soar irônico em meus pensamentos. Seria uma honra se ele me aceitasse como sua submissa num futuro próximo... eu não poderia pensar em nenhuma outra pessoa capaz de me fazer voltar ao BDSM sem ser Edward Cullen. Mas, antes da empolgação tomar meu corpo, lembrei de toda a dependência que ser uma submissa trás. Eu não estava preparada para renegar minha vida novamente, logo agora que recebia a oportunidade de ser independente novamente.

– Se eu aceitar estar em sua casa, eu poderia trabalhar, me manter e ajudá-lo de alguma forma?

Ele parecia meio que em choque com minhas palavras. Deveria ser natural uma pessoa aceitar casa e comida de graça? Não, definitivamente para mim não era. Eu fazia absoluta questão de ajudá-lo mesmo que fosse com pouca coisa.

– É claro que sim! Como disse você estará em minha casa como amiga, poderá fazer o que achar que deve da sua vida, mas mesmo que fosse minha submissa, ainda teria liberdade para trabalhar, estudar e o que desejar. Não sou o tipo de Dom que espera ter como submissa alguém que esqueça completamente quem é... se você não souber quem é ou do que gosta, como poderá servir a alguém com afinco? Não me satisfaço com um jogo onde apenas um joga Isabella, a participação das minhas submissas é mais do que necessária e sempre por livre escolha... Você saberá disso, algum dia, se chegar a ocupar esse posto.

– Quanto a me ajudar... – Edward deu uma gargalhada e por mais que eu tentasse entender o que era tão engraçado, eu não conseguia. – isso definitivamente não é necessário, mas eu faço questão de ajudá-la, enquanto não consegue recomeçar.

Eu poderia ter dito não a sua resposta e provavelmente era isso que eu _deveria_ fazer, mas a verdade era inegável: eu queria ir com ele, tanto quanto ele parecia querer que eu aceitasse. E ponderando minhas opções essa certamente não era a pior: Eu podia ir com Edward e tentar de alguma forma recomeçar ou voltar para Jacob e para a vida degradante que ele me oferecia. Não foi muito difícil decidir o que escolher no final.

Depois que já estava instalada em um confortável quarto de hospedes na imensa casa de Edward, eu me deparei com a irrealidade de tudo aquilo. Eu estava agora, morando de favor na casa de um estranho, praticamente. Um estranho que eu confiava mais do a minha mesma, mas ainda assim, um estranho, sem poder ajudar em nenhuma despesa – não que ele precisasse da minha ajuda e eu pude entender sua gargalhada quando mencionei isso, no momento em que adentrei a sua casa. E sem absolutamente nada meu por perto. Eu não tinha nem mesmo uma roupa comigo, já que quando Edward e eu nos encontramos eu estava nua, em meio a uma cena e se não fosse por seu paletó eu provavelmente teria que ter feito todo o caminho até aqui, sem roupa alguma.

Para tornar tudo ainda mais irreal e constrangedor, eu agora estava parada de frente pra imensa cama king size do quarto em que eu ocupava, olhando completamente incrédula, todas as sacolas que estavam espalhadas por cima dela. Eu podia reconhecer todas as grifes estampadas em todas aquelas sacolas e estariam mentindo se dissesse que nem ao menos uma vez desejei ter alguma dessas coisas, mas o fato é que eu não podia ter, nem mesmo quando eu trabalhava duro para me manter isso seria possível, e eu não podia aceitar que Edward Cullen gastasse tanto dinheiro assim comigo. Isso era muito mais do que eu poderia concordar em receber. Ele tinha me mostrado a lógica e me feito aceitar ser acolhida em sua casa, afinal eu precisaria de um teto onde me abrigar e alguma comida e água, mas eu definitivamente não morreria se não tivesse roupas de gripes, sapatos que custavam mais do que todos os meus preciosos livros juntos e lingeries que poderiam pagar por um mês de comida.

– Eu não posso aceitar... - falei baixo, mas o suficiente pra que Edward que estava parado no meio quarto estudando minha reação conseguisse ouvir. - Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna e eu... Eu não teria como pagar.

Oh, Céus estava me sentindo como uma plebéia de frente a um príncipe encantado, a diferença é que o príncipe era de carne e osso e nesse momento estava sorrindo por me ver visivelmente corada.

– Eu faço questão. - ele falou ainda sorrindo e eu me forcei a não ceder.

Eu abri uma das sacolas e apanhei um vestido azul. - Isso provavelmente custou mais do que todas as minhas roupas juntas... sem contar o trabalho que deve ter te dado. - Quando voltei a encontrar o olhar de Edward não pude deixar de notar a forma como ele olhava para o vestido e para mim. Ele estaria pensando o mesmo que eu? Provavelmente não... porque ele imaginaria como eu ficaria dentro desse vestido?

– Na verdade, não me custou mais do que alguns dólares... - ele respondeu indiferente. - e confesso que não tive trabalho maior do que dar alguns telefonemas.

Edward parecia falar como se tudo fosse excepcionalmente simples na vida. Talvez fosse pra ele, mas não pra mim.

Resolvi não argumentar mais. Era visível que ele não gostaria de ser questionado.

Procurei entre as sacolas as peças que julguei mais simples e baratas e vesti por aquela noite, mas, era impreterível que no dia seguinte eu fosse atrás de recolher minhas coisas na casa de Jacob. Eu sabia que isso não seria nada fácil, mas era completamente necessário.

O jantar passou rápido, sem grandes conversas. Eu me sentia esgotada psicologicamente, e realmente não me importava com o silencio.

Tudo havia mudado tão rápido!

Ontem eu estava num quarto imundo sendo maltratada constantemente e agora estava aqui, com um príncipe encantado na minha frente e em um palacete... Era tudo o que qualquer mulher poderia querer! Encontrar alguém educado, lindo, rico e que lhe cubra com roupas e sapatos de marca sem você pedir. Mas aquilo para mim, só servia para mostrar o quão insignificante eu era ao seu lado.

Eu me enganei ao imaginar que conseguiria dormir facilmente essa noite. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia. E saber que Edward, estava em algum quarto próximo ao meu, dormindo tranquilamente, me deixava ainda mais inquieta e de longe, meu corpo parecia responder ao dele, de uma forma que eu não seria capaz de controlar e ele ainda não tinha nem me tocado. Ainda? Eu estava perdida! Imaginando que em algum momento ele me tocaria...

O conhecimento de que seria tão fácil entrar em seu quarto e sucumbir à tentação fazia com que a missão de dormir ficasse ainda mais difícil.

Eu pude ver o dia amanhecer ainda sentindo meu corpo se contorcer. Tentei me livrar de todos os meus pensamentos sobre Edward e me foquei em tentar pensar no que faria ao reencontrar Jacob.

Edward saiu cedo para o trabalho, o que facilitou ainda mais minha saída. Eu não saberia como explicar a ele a minha decisão e ele certamente não aceitaria, muito menos entenderia.

Não resisti à vontade de usar aquele vestido azul que Edward tanto olhou ontem. De um modo estranho, queria agradá-lo mesmo esperando que ele não chegasse a me ver com aquela roupa.

No caminho que fiz até a casa de Jacob fui repensando todas aquelas mudanças que estavam acontecendo em minha vida. Eu definitivamente era grata a Edward pela oportunidade que estava me dando de recomeçar. Um pequeno calafrio percorreu a minha espinha no momento em que pensei nele.

Ele não aprovaria minha vinda até aqui.

Eu percebi então que não queria decepcioná-lo, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que eu estaria deixando uma parte de mim pra trás, na casa de Jacob, se me submetesse a ele nesse momento. Não era pelas roupas, mas pelo o que todas as poucas coisas que eu tinha conseguido manter significavam para mim: roupas humildes, nada comparado ao vestido que eu usava nesse momento, mas que tinham sido compradas com o meu dinheiro, quando eu ainda me permitia ser independente, alguns dos meus livros favoritos, duas ou três fotos dos meus pais e amigos, que eu havia conseguido esconder de Jacob... tudo era importante, de alguma forma, para mim.

Só me restava esperar que Edward fosse capaz de entender a minha atitude.

Com um suspiro resignado, olhei para a casa que tinha sido meu pior pesadelo, e decidi que se não entrasse logo, provavelmente eu não entraria mais. Forcei meus pés a darem os primeiros passos e adentrei a casa. Vendo de fora, eu cheguei a pensar que teria a sorte de não encontrar Jacob, mas assim que estava dentro de casa, percebi que minha sorte não seria assim tão grande.

Jacob estava lá, com a casa parcialmente destruída. Era evidente que num ataque de fúria, ele havia destruído parte dos móveis e adornos. Ele ainda estava visivelmente alterado, provavelmente por ter passado a noite bebendo com os outros como sempre fazia.

Eu precisei me desvencilhar de todas as coisas que estavam jogadas no chão, até alcançar o cubículo que era destinado a ser o meu quarto, mas precisei passar por Jacob, que estava jogado em um sofá velho. Quando me viu ele pareceu surpreso. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra comecei a recolher tudo o que me pertencia, tentando, de alguma forma, ignorar sua presença.

– Ora ora, se não é Isabella Swan quem resolveu apareceu... decidiu voltar pro seu Mestre? - seu tom de voz era irônico, debochado - Resolveu voltar pra casa... Conte, como é o grande Mestre Cullen?

Eu fiz o meu melhor, fingindo não ouvir o que ele me dizia. Sabia que ela estava furioso, e se eu começasse a debater com ele, as coisas chegariam a um ponto em que eu não desejava nesse momento.

– Vejo que ele te comprou direitinho, não é? Roupa nova, de marca... se soubesse que você se vendia por um vestido qualquer, você estaria com um guarda roupa novo, para me atender.

Eu forcei minhas mãos trabalharem rapidamente e tinha praticamente todas minhas coisas, já reunidas em uma pequena mala, que estava há algum tempo esquecida dentro daquele quarto. Vê-la praticamente vazia e me lembrar de todas as coisas que eu havia levado e Jacob havia destruído, me partia o coração.

Sem que eu percebesse imediatamente, ele se aproximou a passos largos e eu pude sentir todo o pavor dominar o meu corpo novamente. A cada passo dado, a tensão aumentava praticamente me roubando o ar.

– Agora, me diga, como ele vai pagar pelos seus serviços? Mais roupas? Jóias? – Jacob estava perigosamente perto de mim e recuei sem perceber que assim, estava me deixando ainda mais vulnerável a ele.

O que eu fui fazer?

Uma risada irônica saiu por seus lábios.

– Chega a ser engraçado o fato de que Edward Cullen precise subornar uma mulher para ficar com ele...

Eu percebi então, que Jacob estava tentando mais uma vez jogar com meu psicológico. Ele não estava vindo me torturar fisicamente, mas ele queria destruir qualquer confiança que eu pudesse ter em Edward. E por mais que eu tentasse ignorá-lo, as palavras dele, faziam algum efeito em mim.

– Pense bem no que está fazendo Isabella. Você realmente acha que ele vai te tratar melhor do que eu?

– Eu não acredito em você! - Eu queria dizer com firmeza, mas, havia muitas duvidas em minha mente.

E se Jacob estivesse dizendo a verdade? Se Edward estivesse tentando me comprar?

– Você acha que eu era ruim para você Bella? Nós sabemos que eu estava fazendo apenas aquilo que você gostava... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim, eu sabia que se não saísse dali rapidamente, o fogo logo se tornaria físico. -Mas se você realmente acredita que eu era ruim é porque você não o viu... Como acha que ele ganhou essa fama de Dom? Espancando... No mínimo. - mais uma risada irônica saiu por seus lábios e eu tive realmente medo de suas palavras.

Afinal, tudo aquilo poderia ser verdade, pois, um Dom pode ser extremamente cruel – eu sabia disso por experiência própria – e, Edward não parece ser um daqueles que aceita falhas facilmente.

– Acha que ele a tratará diferente das outras mulheres que se submeteram a ele? Ele vai usá-la e quando se cansar vai jogá-la fora, como um brinquedinho. É isso que ele faz com todas... e é isso que fará com você também.

– Não - respondi com um sussurro.

Se eu tinha medo de como aquilo estava começando, tinha ainda mais de como seria quando terminasse.

Eu não queria admitir que estava me envolvendo emocionalmente com Edward. Não era aceitável! Não em nossa posição. Nunca poderíamos ter um relacionamento "normal", e era exatamente desse tipo de relacionamento que eu precisava nesse momento. Mas será que era o tipo de relacionamento que eu queria?

Eu estava mergulhada em meus medos e lagrimas se formavam em meus olhos apenas por pensar em me separar de Edward.

Não ouvi seus passos. Fui apenas invadida pelo som de sua voz, que soava grave e imponente, um verdadeiro som de comando.

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre como trato as minhas submissas. Você disse que eu as espanco? – Ele deu um riso seco, sem humor algum. - Está certo. Mas nada que lhes cause mais dor do que prazer... - ele parou ao meu lado e passou um braço por minha cintura, o que fez com que um choque passasse por meu corpo. - algo que, obviamente, você não se preocupava. Você nem ao menos sabe o que é ser um Dominador de fato. Bella tem o direito de escolher o quer fazer... - suas palavras possuíam um tom doce quando se dirigia a mim, e eu podia ver que isso não passava despercebido por Jacob, que nos olhava com ódio. Edward estava definitivamente comprando uma briga com ele e, o resultado poderia ser desastroso. Não agora é claro. Jacob Black não era idiota o suficiente para isso, mas eu sabia o quanto ele poderia ser vingativo e ardiloso. - Mas não pense que pretendo permitir que continue com o seu jogo, Black. Mesmo que Bella volte a ser sua escrava, pois ela não era e nunca foi sua submissa, não permitirei nenhum tipo de tortura em nenhuma casa.

Eu não conseguia formular palavras naquele momento. O choque por sua presença, as palavras de Jacob, seu tom confortante, tudo me confundia ainda mais. Eu apenas envolvi minha mão na sua e, assim, sem palavras, saímos de mãos dadas da casa, com minha pequena mala em sua outra mão.

Eu podia sentir meu coração bater freneticamente em meu peito. A sensação de ter a mão de Edward presa a minha, parecia ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora e assustadora.

Em algum momento no caminho até seu carro, me perdi olhando para nossas mãos e pensando em quanto estava gostando da sensação de calor e proteção que ele me fazia sentir, só em ter sua mão na minha. Eu sabia que não tinha agido certo... Que direito eu tinha de entrelaçar nossas mãos, como um casal de adolescentes? Ele certamente ainda não tinha se livrado do meu aperto, por ser cavalheiro demais.

– Oh! Desculpe-me. – pedi forçando minha voz a sair suavemente e esconder toda a agonia que eu sentia naquele momento.

Eu queria mais de nossas mãos juntas. Eu precisava de mais.

Edward me dirigiu um olhar cortante e eu soube, naquele momento, que ela estava muito mais irritado com o meu ato do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

– Entre. – ele disse com a voz grave, abrindo a porta de seu carro para mim. Sua voz continha tanta ira que chegou a me assustar.

Mesmo sem perceber, eu hesitei.

O que ele faria?

Ele me castigaria? Mas eu não era sua submissa... ele não poderia me castigar, ou poderia?

Ele me mandaria embora? Um tremor passou por meu corpo. Não queria que isso acontecesse, eu queria estar perto dele.

– Vamos Isabella, entre, ou ainda está em duvida se deve voltar para Jacob. – sua voz, agora era extremamente rude e eu precisei lutar para não deixá-lo perceber que lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos.

Ele não estava irritado, ele estava decepcionado.

Isso foi absolutamente claro em seu olhar, quando dei um meio passo para trás, me permitindo estudar seu rosto. E surpreendentemente isso me atingiu mais do que se ele tivesse me obrigado a me curvar sobre seu carro e acertado meu traseiro com seu cinto.

Eu o tinha decepcionando...

Envergonhada e decepcionada comigo mesma, abaixei minha cabeça e entrei no carro.

O caminho de volta a casa de Edward, foi absurdamente incomodo. Nenhum de nós falou... Eu cheguei a tentar abrir minha boca e tentar me explicar, mas no fim, nada era pronunciado. Não sabia se ele estava disposto a ouvir e mesmo sabendo que eu tinha feito o que era importante pra mim, como pessoa, me sentia completamente falha.

Edward fez questão de me levar diretamente ao seu escritório, assim que adentramos a sua casa.

Eu ainda não tinha estado lá e por mais que os muitos livros e a decoração fossem impressionantes, não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não fosse Edward, parado a minha frente, me olhando atentamente.

Minha mente funcionava a mil por hora.

O que ele diria?

O que ele faria?

Se ele me mandasse embora, eu seria capaz de me retirar sem demonstrar minha tristeza?

Eu não conseguia cogitar a idéia de voltar a estar com Jacob, se Edward me mandasse embora... eu tentaria outras alternativas... minha mente trabalhava em planos alternativos. Talvez um abrigo por algum tempo?

Se Edward me mandasse embora, eu me retiraria sem tentar impor a ele a minha presença, mas seria muito mais doloroso do que tudo o que já passei ao lado de Jacob. E essa constatação me atingiu como um furacão. Eu estava de fato, gostando de Edward Cullen.

– Bella, para que haja qualquer tipo de relação entre nós, mesmo que seja só amizade, é fundamental que haja sinceridade. Ontem você deixou claro que não queria mais ser escrava de Jacob, por favor, me explique: o que você fazia na casa dele?

Eu me sentia envergonhada por ter ido a casa de Jacob sem Edward saber. Sabia o havia decepcionado e isso me machucava mais que qualquer uma das palavras cruéis de Jacob, mesmo sem Edward ter ao menos levantado o tom de voz. Eu queria me explicar, mostrar a ele que queria somente algumas amostras de minha independência.

– Eu... precisava pegar minhas coisas... não podia ficar sem minhas roupas, meus livros...

Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Sentia vergonha da decepção que havia em seus olhos.

– Bella, olhe para mim - seus olhos estavam apertados e ele controlava a irritação e decepção, o que mostrou ainda mais a diferença entre ele e Jacob, pois, se fosse Jacob, eu já teria alguns hematomas em meu rosto apenas por pensar algo que pudesse irritá-lo.

– Eu não comprei um guarda roupa novo para você? Faltou alguma coisa? O que poderia ter lá que eu já não tivesse providenciado ou não pudesse conseguir?

–Não... muito pelo contrario... e é justamente por isso que precisava de minhas coisas... Não posso aceitar que me dê mais alguma coisa. Além disso, eram minhas coisas... coisas que eu sempre tive, que eu consegui antes de... antes disso tudo.- eu queria mostrar toda a minha gratidão com aquelas palavras. Mas havia muito mais que gratidão ali. Eu queria de alguma forma que ele se orgulhasse de mim. - Você já tem feito tanto por mim... me tirando daquele pesadelo - baixei meus olhos novamente - eu não posso aceitar mais nada. Estarei sempre em divida com você!

– Bella - seu tom era suave novamente, o que me enchia de tranqüilidade e felicidade - acho que você não entendeu que aquilo não significou nada pra minha conta.

– Mas, tinha uma fortuna em roupas naquelas sacolas... eu não posso aceitar.

– Bella, entenda que aquilo não era nada... que o dinheiro não é nada se você não puder usar da forma que lhe der prazer e me dá prazer presentear aqueles de quem eu gosto.

Meu coração pareceu inflar de esperança na hora e murmurei baixinho "você gosta de mim?", mas, ele ignorou meus pensamentos e continuou:

– Se tivesse me dito, que era tão importante para você pegar as coisas que tinha na casa de Jacob, eu teria feito isso. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Eu não consegui me conter mediante suas palavras. Sabia que era cedo para aquilo tudo, sabia que podia estar correndo o risco de interpretar suas palavras erradamente, mas foi impossível resistir.

– Eu também gosto de você! - comecei a corar copiosamente - e eu também tenho medo.

Esperei por qualquer reação de sua parte, mas nada acontecia. Ele parecia petrificado e completamente imerso em pensamentos.

E se ele estivesse apenas buscando o melhor meio de me mandar embora?

Lagrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos com esse pensamento. Certamente era o mais óbvio.

Eu não agüentava mais aquele silêncio constrangedor. Baixei meus olhos e segui rumo à porta. Eu precisava sair dali com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me restava. Não sabia para onde ir, mas, definitivamente, não forçaria minha presença.

– Me desculpe... Eu não deveria ter dito isso. - eu disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Mas quando a primeira lágrima escorreu por meus olhos senti sua mão envolvendo meu pulso e puxando meu corpo de encontro ao dele.

– Você está certa... - ele disse olhando em meus olhos - eu tenho medo.

Consegui apenas abrir um sorriso e envolver seu pescoço com meus braços, o que fez com que automaticamente ele envolvesse minha cintura com seus braços.

Eu conseguia compreender que essa era forma dele me dizer que sim, ele também gostava de mim.

Eu era mais do consciente de todo seu corpo em contato com o meu, o que mandou um estímulo diretamente para meu centro, principalmente quando senti seus braços me apertarem mais. Instintivamente - ou não - suspirei em seu pescoço enquanto me acomodava ao redor de seu corpo, sentindo sua excitação em meu ventre. Não conseguia me conter mais. Comecei a roçar meu corpo sob o seu, excitando-o ainda mais, o que fez com que ele perdesse o controle ao me prender contra a porta. Suas mãos foram para meus cabelos, num aperto firme, porém não doloroso, o que me deixou ainda mais excitada

– Isso não terá volta, Bella - sua voz era rouca, mostrando pura luxúria enquanto ele apertava minha cintura com uma mão.

Eu não desejava que tivesse volta.

Eu não respondi. Apenas esfreguei meu quadril em sua excitação, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre nossos corpos quando ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo completamente luxuriante. Seu beijo era suficiente para me levar ao céu e foi impossível não pensar em como seria servir a todas as suas vontades num futuro próximo.

– Eu não estou te tomando como minha submissa. - um muxoxo involuntário de reclamação saiu por meus lábios ao ouvir aquelas palavras - Ainda! –

O fogo voltou a percorrer minhas veias e a necessidade de senti-lo em mim, se era possível, cresceu ainda mais. E pelo visto, com ele era a mesma coisa, pois, subitamente ele me ergueu para que enlaçasse sua cintura com minhas pernas, o que levou meu centro de encontro com sua ereção.

Eu definitivamente não conseguia pensar naquele momento. Sentir seu corpo roçando o meu enquanto caminhava pelo corredor comigo presa a ele, me levava próximo ao céu.

Antes que pudesse perceber, senti que estava em minha nova cama, com suas mãos abrindo meu sobretudo. Seu olhar luxurioso naquele vestido azul mostrava que não havia me equivocado ontem à noite

– Você está me provocado, anjo? - disse mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha e eu me senti maravilhada ao ouvi-lo me chamar de anjo. - pode ser muito perigoso me provocar assim.

Comecei a arfar cada vez mais forte ao sentir suas mãos passando por meu corpo, me despindo, e indo em direção a minha calcinha.

– Está pronta pra mim, Bella? - sua voz agora não passava de grunhidos, que me excitavam ainda mais. Não havia nada naquele homem que não lembrasse sexo.

Eu não conseguia mais conter meus gemidos ao sentir suas mãos em meu corpo e seu olhar me devorando, mas nada que eu houvesse sentido poderia ser comparado a sentir seus lábios em minha pele.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta anjo. - suas mãos seguravam as laterais de minha calcinha e a única coisa que queria naquele momento era que ele a arrancasse e entrasse em mim. Rápido. Rápido e forte - Você está pronta pra mim?

– Sim... Oh sim, eu estou Mestre!

– Lembre-se Bella, eu ainda não a estou tomando como minha submissa. - ele disse segurando a calcinha com mais força ainda, rasgando-a em duas partes- Ainda não sou seu Mestre. Se fosse você estaria sendo castigada agora.

Nunca a idéia de um castigo conseguiu ser tão excitante quanto naquele momento. Se fosse um castigo imposto por ele, seria prazeroso com certeza!

– Oh... Edward! – gemer o seu nome, foi praticamente libertador, mas naquele momento eu queria permissão para chamá-lo de Mestre. Uma quase tristeza tentou se alojar em mim, sendo logo exorcizada pelas mãos de Edward em mim.

– Anjo, eu vou falar mais uma vez, eu ainda não sou seu Mestre. Quando chegar a hora, você estará com minha marca e só emitirá qualquer som quando eu permitir... Só irá me provocar quando eu desejar... - um dedo deslizou por minha intimidade, me levando ao céu. Só de pensar em servi-lo, de possuir sua marca... Era como se não houvesse passado, existia apenas Edward e aquele prazer todo que ele me proporcionava. - Será castigada, quando eu julgar necessário, e me terá apenas quando eu assim desejar.

Eu fui capaz de entender suas palavras.

Essa seria a última vez que teria liberdade de realizar meus desejos, sem precisar esperar sua permissão, então definitivamente, deveria aproveitar para experimentá-lo de todas as formas.

Tentei nos rolar na cama, ficando por cima dele e Edward gentilmente permitiu que eu fizesse o que desejava, confirmando o que eu tinha entendido - Eu ainda não sou sua submissa... - minhas mãos tentavam abrir sua camisa sem muito sucesso pela minha visão turva pela excitação. - Mas eu serei. – a determinação na minha voz era palpável. Não existia, nesse momento, nada que eu desejasse mais do que ser sua serva.

– Se você for uma boa menina. – Edward me retirou delicadamente de cima de seu corpo e se pôs de pé a minha frente, retirando suas roupas, me deixando completamente ofegante e se eu nem imaginava que isso fosse impossível, mas ainda mais excitada. Oh Edward, se você demorar um pouco mais, eu serei capaz de gozar apenas te olhando. - você consegue ser uma boa menina, anjo? - ele disse enquanto retirava o resto de suas roupas, de pé, ao lado da cama, revelando sua ereção para mim.

Era impossível não arfar mediante aquela visão!

Edward parecia um Adônis, um deus grego, um príncipe encantado - se bem que nos contos de fadas os príncipes não deveriam ser tão constituídos para o sexo assim- . Praticamente babei quando sua mão envolveu aquele monumento que chamava de ereção, com os olhos negros de excitação - Vê algo que a agrade, anjo?

Oh sim, Edward. Você inteiro me agrada!

Eu não conseguia mais me manter esperando suas reações. Comecei a me por de joelhos para alcançar seu corpo, minha mão indo imediatamente em sua direção. Mas, antes que eu alcançasse seu corpo, Edward me colocou de volta na cama.

– Você não é minha submissa, mas eu ainda sou o Dominador aqui, e você não tem sido uma boa menina... – Ele estava me dando uma pequena amostra de sua Dominação e eu estava tão grata por isso. Seus dedos passavam por meu clitóris me levando a loucura e eu podia sentir – e ele provavelmente também – o quanto eu estava perto de vir para ele. E no momento em que ele fechou os olhos, levei minhas mãos até seu membro e o envolvi com meus dedos, iniciando um vai e vem suave.

– Bella, você está jogando todo o meu autocontrole fora... – ele rosnou me penetrando com um dedo, me fazendo contorcer sob ele - Aproveite enquanto pode, anjo... - seus dedos mantinham um ritmo forte e rápido. Eu não duraria muito tempo daquele jeito. - porque no momento em que vestir minha coleira, não será assim tão fácil!

– Ohh Céus! Edward... eu... eu estou tão...

– Eu sei querida. Hoje, apenas hoje, você não precisa da minha permissão.

Minhas paredes prenderam seus dedos enquanto um orgasmo arrebatador passava por meu corpo. Eu definitivamente seria capaz de bater um papo com São Pedro e voltar feliz para os dedos de Edward.

Ao abrir meus olhos, com a respiração ainda ofegante, e vi Edward levando seus dedos lambuzados a boca e sugando-os um a um e gemendo ao sentir meu sabor.

Era a visão mais erótica que eu já havia presenciado! Existia algo nesse homem que não me levaria à loucura?

– Humm anjo, você é doce... doce como o céu! Sinta... sinta seu gosto em mim- E ele me beijou. Um beijo quente que fez com que eu sentisse meu sabor em seus lábios, o que, prontamente, me deixou novamente molhada e pronta para ele.

Seu beijo era tão excepcionalmente bom que me fez gemer em seus lábios.

Eu não poderia me controlar mais e, decidida a não reprimir mais meus desejos por Edward, permiti que meus lábios descessem por seu maxilar e pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados e nos virando na cama até envolver sua ereção com uma das mãos e olhando em seus olhos, com meus lábios extremamente perto de seu membro pulsante.

Eu sabia o que ele queria, eu queria ainda mais que ele. Suas palavras só vieram confirmar isso:

– Esse é um jogo perigoso, anjo... - ele sorriu para mim, com os olhos brilhando em luxuria - Lembre-se que em algum momento você estará em minha sala de jogos.

Isso definitivamente era uma promessa de castigo, por tê-lo provocado tanto. Abri um pequeno sorriso e abocanhei seu membro recebendo seus gemidos em resposta aos meus.

– Anjo, pare de me provocar... - Senti suas mãos envolverem perigosamente meus cabelos, dando leves puxões, o que fez com que eu aumentasse o ritmo de minhas investidas, roçando meus dentes por sua extensão e o sugando cada vez mais forte, então subitamente, ele puxou meus cabelos saindo de minha boca e nos girou na cama.

– Você está pronta, anjo?

Para você eu sempre estarei pronta, Mestre! – me permitir chamá-lo em pensamento assim, porque eu já o vi dessa forma. Eu queria e iria pertencer a Edward Cullen e o teria como meu Mestre. Meu Mestre Cullen.

Envolvi seus quadris com minhas pernas enquanto ele levantava os meus e me penetrava numa única estocada. O movimento foi rápido, forte e claramente dominador, o que só me fez arquear mais as costas. Nunca me senti tão preenchida como naquele instante e apenas gemidos altos saiam de meus lábios.

– Oh, Edward, por favor... – gemi, completamente necessitada de mais.

– Assim anjo? - ele perguntou em meu ouvido, enquanto investia contra mim com punhaladas fortes e seguras - É assim que você gosta? – ele disse enquanto apertava minha bunda me fazendo gemer ainda mais alto e arranhar suas costas.

Senti sua mão passando entre nossos corpos e tocando meu clitóris e abocanhando um de meus mamilos. Meu corpo começou a ter fortes espasmos.

– Anjo, você pode vir junto comigo? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que foi suficiente para que eu visse estrelas novamente.

O senti estocar ainda mais três vezes antes de seu liquido quente invadir meu corpo. Foi uma sensação única... definitivamente, o orgasmo mais intenso de toda a minha vida.

Seu corpo tombou sob o meu, era tão incrível sentir o peso de seu corpo me mantendo presa a ele... Eu queria mais disso, para sempre! Ainda ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos; minhas pernas em sua cintura e seu rosto no vão de meu pescoço Minha respiração ainda estava ofegante quando ele nos virou, fazendo com que meus mamilos escovassem seu tórax enquanto eu respirava.

Passamos o resto da noite entre carícias e beijos excitantes até que um de nós não resistia e simplesmente sucumbia à tentação... Tentação era realmente a palavra certa para descrever Edward. Totalmente impossível de se resistir!

Adormeci suavemente nos braços protetores de Edward. Era como estar no céu. Ele fazia com que me sentisse protegida e querida. Se aquilo, se aquela noite era um sonho, eu não queria acordar nunca.

– Está na hora de acordar, meu delicado anjo. - senti um gentil beijo em minha nuca me despertando. Definitivamente, aquela noite não foi um sonho.

Me remexi ainda de olhos fechados e sussurrei ainda sobre os efeitos dos sonhos:

– Ohh Mestre!

– Sonhando comigo? - eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, me fazendo despertar completamente de meu sonho, com a esperança de um futuro ao seu lado.

– Bom dia, Edward - disse ainda bocejando.

Enrolei meu corpo no lençol, lembrando imediatamente das cicatrizes espalhadas por meu corpo e me sentindo novamente vulnerável, embora ainda segura, por ter Edward comigo.

– Hoje é um dia muito importante para nós. Temos muito que conversar e para isso temos o dia todo.

Hoje você ainda tem liberdade para falar livremente e quero que me responda todas as perguntas com a verdade. Fique calada se não quiser responder, mas não minta em hipótese alguma.

Eu estudava seu rosto, esperando suas perguntas. Eu sabia que ele faria perguntas que eu não gostaria de responder, mas eu tinha que estar preparada para respondê-las.

– Primeiro quero lhe perguntar mais uma vez, você realmente quer ser minha submissa? - comecei a assentir, mas ele continuou a falar- Antes que você responda, quero deixar claro o que espero de você, caso aceite.

Eu me obriguei a prestar ainda mais atenção em suas palavras.

– Você terá que aceitar as minhas regras, discutiremos o que melhor se encaixa em nosso relacionamento mais tarde. Espero sua obediência, submissão, respeito, honestidade e lealdade. Não pretendo, em momento algum, agir como Jacob agiu com você, mas também não tolerarei qualquer falta de respeito... se achar que você deve ser castigada, eu a castigarei. Jogaremos as cenas que eu decidir, basta que você saiba que as escolherei pensando em seu bem estar, segurança e prazer. Você fará o que eu disser, e isso inclui absolutamente tudo. Se em algum momento achar que estou ultrapassando rapidamente alguns dos seus limites, você poderá usar algumas de suas _safewords_, mas que fique claro Bella, que meu intuito como seu Dom, é mostrar-lhe que você pode superar seus limites e sentirá muito prazer com isso. Então, você realmente quer ser minha submissa?

Eu assenti afirmativamente com toda a minha convicção.

– Antes de mais nada, quero explicar minhas regras. Sou um Dom monogâmico e não aprecio cenas coletivas - ouvi suas palavras com certo alivio, definitivamente essa era uma das piores experiências pelas qual Jacob havia me obrigado a passar: ser compartilhada. E só de pensar em compartilhar Edward, podia sentir meu estômago se revirar - mas isso não significa que não participaremos de nenhuma – eu esperava que isso demorasse muito para acontecer e que talvez, ele me desse a opção de dizer como me sentia sobre isso - Antes de realizar qualquer cena, você preencherá um _checklist_ para que eu saiba de seus gostos e restrições – novamente ele falava sobre coisas que eu conhecia apenas por literatura... e instintivamente me senti nervosa com isso. E se respondesse algo errado? Algo que não o agradasse? - Lembre-se que isso tudo visa prazer, jamais dor e sofrimento. Mas, independente disso, você tem suas _safewords_, que podem ser usadas a qualquer momento, mesmo quando houver proibição de vocalização - ele fez uma pequena pausa e eu assenti suavemente, mostrando que estava entendendo - Elas são: verde, caso você goste da cena e queira aumentar o ritmo; amarelo, quando você achar que a cena está de alguma forma acontecendo rápido demais para você e precisa mudar; vermelho para parar a cena e parar a noite no mesmo momento; e preto, que para não só a cena, mas também nosso relacionamento – não pude evitar de tremer ao pensar na ultima _safeword._Eu definitivamente não pretendia usá-la - Antes que eu possa decidir a melhor forma de seguirmos em frente, preciso que você preencha o seu _checklist_, mas lembre-se Bella que eu espero nada menos do que a sua honestidade, sobre absolutamente tudo. Tem algo que você queira me perguntar?

– Quando você diz... - comecei a falar, me enrolando ainda mais no lençol - tudo... você quer dizer...

– Eu quero dizer: tudo! Se existe algo sobre o qual você tem dificuldade em falar, você deve ao menos me deixar saber que essa dificuldade existe. Não posso cuidar do seu bem estar se você guardar segredos - ele deu uma pequena parada, como se pensasse em como agir de agora em diante - antes de continuar, por que não começamos com você me explicando como adquiriu essas cicatrizes que você tanto faz questão de tentar esconder?

Meu corpo tremeu em choque. Eu tentei ignorar o fato de que ele as conhecia agora, mas no fundo de minha mente, sabia que ele, em algum momento, me perguntaria sobre isso. Apenas desejei que esse momento demorasse um pouco mais a chegar. Comecei a enrolar uma ponta qualquer do lençol para tentar controlar meu nervosismo. Respirei fundo antes de começar a falar:

–Você sabe... as cenas... - minha voz tinha um tom baixo.

Eu não queria falar. Tinha vergonha de falar como elas surgiram! Cada uma delas me lembrava um momento de humilhação diferente.

– Bella, eu preciso que você me ajude a construir confiança entre nós. Você precisa falar sobre isso, porque eu quero e vou ajudá-la a superar ou você realmente acredita que terá a opção de se cobrir a todo momento? - ele soltou o lençol e eu automaticamente prendi a respiração. Ele agora observava cada uma das bizarras marcas em meu corpo. Ele puxou-me para mais próximo de si, antes de continuar.

Oh não! Por favor, não me faça falar sobre isso. Por favor, Edward! – eu gemia em pensamento.

– Relaxe... – nem mesmo seu tom suave foi capaz de me trazer algum relaxamento naquele momento - como essa apareceu? - ele perguntou apontando para uma marca de queimadura em meu antebraço.

– Ci... cigarro... – eu precisei respirar fundo e fechar meus olhos - Jacob me queimou com seu cigarro, porque eu demorei a lhe trazer o cinzeiro.

– Boa menina! - Ele deu um beijo sobre a cicatriz, mas a certeza que ele continuaria a perguntar como cada uma daquelas marcas foram adquiridas não me permitiu apreciar o tom de orgulho em sua voz.

– E essa? - ele tocou gentilmente uma das cicatrizes, agora próxima a meus seios.

Automaticamente todo o meu corpo tremeu, em reconhecimento. Era impossível não lembrar de como aquela cicatriz surgiu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Jacob me arrastou para mais uma daquelas festas que eu agora já odiava. Naquele dia, ele me deu um pequeno vestido de couro que mais expunha meu corpo do que cobria. Por baixo, havia apenas uma calcinha também de couro preto. Maquiagem escura e pesada e cabelos bem armados._

_Estávamos indo para uma casa diferente. Diversas mulheres faziam apresentações sensuais nos cantos da casa, porém, nenhum homem as verdade, tirando aquelas poucas dançarinas, eram contadas a dedo as mulheres presentes._

_Jacob me levou por todo o lugar me puxando por minha coleira, fazendo questão de me arrastar e me exibir para os demais homens do local, até que num determinado momento, ele me arrastou até o centro de um palco enquanto uma voz começou a ecoar pelo sistema de som._

_"Senhores, hoje vocês terão a oportunidade de oferecer seus lances por essa linda escrava de cabelos castanhos. Jacob, por favor..."_

_Então, Jacob puxou minha coleira, me levantando e desceu meu vestido de uma única vez, me expondo aos olhares famintos daqueles homens. Diversas notas eram atiradas no palco, enquanto homens gritavam seus lances._

_Eu tentei cobrir meus seios com os braços, me sentindo cada vez mais humilhada com aquilo tudo, apenas para receber um forte tapa em meu rosto, que fez com que tombasse no chão e o gosto do sangue tomasse meus lábios, para depois me puxar novamente pela coleira._

_Tentei abstrair de minha mente tudo aquilo que acontecia, mas foi impossível abstrair depois de ver um homem gordo, com uma aparência nojenta se levantar com um sorriso no rosto, se aproximando do palco. Jacob me arrastou até a ponta e entregou minha coleira a ele. Os dois apertaram as mãos e foi impossível não ouvir Jacob desejando bom proveito ao velho asqueroso que me arrastava rumo a um longo corredor para mais uma noite de tortura._

_Eu sentia nojo daquele homem usando meu corpo. Permaneci fria a seus toques e isso o desagradou... e muito, ao ponto dele não pagar a Jacob o valor que haviam combinado, o que fez com que ele me marcasse com sua faca, por não ser capaz de satisfazer um homem se quer._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

– Uma faca - meu corpo tremia pelas lembranças e lágrimas escorriam grossas por meu rosto - eu achei que ele fosse me matar... – comecei a me abraçar, tentando de alguma forma apagar aquelas lembranças de mim - foi na primeira vez que ele me leiloou...

Senti os lábios de Edward tomando minha cicatriz, assim como ele fez com a outra e fui envolvida num abraço protetor enquanto ele me ninava como a uma criança.

–Shiii anjo, calma... acabou! Tudo bem, anjo! Você já respondeu tudo o que eu precisava ouvir sobre isso. Eu estou aqui e sempre vou cuidar de você.

* * *

**se você chegou até aqui, por favor, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter III

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Eu me aconcheguei aos braços de Edward e felizmente ele permitiu que eu me mantivesse em seu calor por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Eventualmente meus soluços chegaram ao fim e os tremores começaram a diminuir.

Durante um bom tempo, Edward sussurrou palavras de encorajamento em meu ouvido enquanto seus braços continuavam a me embalar.

– Venha... você precisa se alimentar. - Ele disse após se certificar que minhas lágrimas já não rolavam.

Alcancei minha pequena mala e retirei um vestido fresco. A voz de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos, paralisando meus movimentos.

– Me daria muito prazer vê-la vestindo alguma das coisas que eu lhe dei.

Um sorriso tímido deixou meus lábios enquanto eu vasculhava pelas sacolas.

– Que tal esse? - Ele estendeu a mão em minha direção, entregando-me um vestido branco.

Eu o vesti, evitando que meu olhar encontrasse o de Edward. Eu, obviamente, estava mais do que consciente de que ele já havia visto todo o meu corpo e o tocado de diversas formas, mas ainda me sentia envergonha em estar nua em sua frente, principalmente por não me sentir segura com relação a minha aparência.

Descemos as escadas lado a lado, em um silencio confortável.

Sentei-me numa mesa que havia no canto da cozinha enquanto Edward preparava omeletes para nosso café. Quem observasse aquela imagem não imaginaria que aquele homem que cozinhava tão calmamente era um Dom, dos mais conceituados no meio BDSM. Parecia estranho, diria até absurdo para mim vê-lo realizando essas atividades corriqueiras, ainda mais quando era para oferecer algo para mim, afinal Jacob nunca ofereceu nada, nem carinho como ele fazia ou segurança com uma _safeword._

Edward serviu as omeletes incrivelmente fofinhas que pareceriam deliciosas em outro momento. Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu fazia era remexer inquieta em meu prato, sem nenhuma vontade de continuar a comer. Todos os meus pensamentos estavam presos a ele, ao que ele havia me dito assim que despertei. Eu queria agradá-lo, mas não sabia como e eu tinha receios, receios de não saber me comportar como ele queria, de não conseguir dizer tudo o que ele esperava que eu dissesse.

Edward parecia entender meus temores quando largou o garfo no prato e voltou sua atenção para mim

– O que se passa em sua cabeça? O que está te tirando a fome?

– Eu só não... - tentei expor minhas preocupações. - Não sei como posso agradá-lo.

– No momento, Isabella, tudo o que você precisa fazer para me agradar é ser o mais sincera possível. É tudo o que eu desejo de você, nesse momento.

Sua voz era segura e firme. Eu apenas assenti e voltei a remexer em meu prato.

– Talvez seu apetite volte depois de passarmos por isso... - ele se pôs de pé e me deixou por um momento sozinha. Eu tentei imaginar aonde ele poderia ter ido e o que ele realmente quis dizer em suas ultimas palavras, mas antes que eu chegasse a qualquer conclusão, ele já estava de volta.

– Você já preencheu um _checklist_ antes? - ele perguntou colocando algumas folhas e uma caneta a minha frente, depois de afastar o meu prato.

Neguei em um movimento de cabeça.

– Não é tão complicado quanto você possa estar imaginando... basta responder sinceramente. - Ele afagou meus cabelos e deu alguns passos para longe de mim. - Todas a coisas que eu desejo fazer com você... tudo o que eu pretendo que você experimente, absolutamente tudo, Isabella, terá o seu consentimento e para isso eu preciso te conhecer... eu preciso que você me diga o que está disposta ou não a tentar. Eu preciso que me deixe conhecer os seus limites e eu preciso que você confie em mim. Esse é o seu primeiro ato de confiança, responda com honestidade. Não existem respostas certas ou erradas, tudo o que eu espero ao ler suas respostas e saber como lhe dar prazer.

– Leve o tempo que precisar. - Foi a ultima coisa que Edward disse antes de se retirar e me deixar a sós com as folhas a minha frente.

Eu as encarei temerosa e gastei um tempo até entender como deveria ser feito o preenchimento.

Um suspiro impaciente deixou meus lábios ao perceber que provavelmente gastaria um bom tempo nessa tarefa, já que existiam mais folhas do que eu imaginei inicialmente. Não existiam instruções de como eu deveria responder, mas depois de uma olhada atenta eu entendi que eu deveria assinalar aquilo que eu desejasse responder.

Em uma coluna eu lia a atividade proposta e na seguinte eu deveria assinalar se já a tinha praticado ou não e nas seguintes minha intenção de praticá-la, tanto para receber quanto para dar. Nas duas ultimas colunas eu ainda poderia classificar as atividades como limites suaves ou pesados. Isso me passou um pouco de segurança. Afinal, se eu respondesse que não estava disposta a praticar determinada atividade ou a assinalasse como um limite pesado, Edward o respeitaria, certo?

A primeira atividade proposta envolvia brincadeiras anais... foi impossível reprimir um arrepio ao me lembrar da noite em que Edward interrompeu a cena que me obrigaria a assinalar o "sim" como resposta.

Até aí, tudo fácil, mas a terceira coluna exigiu um pouco mais de concentração. Eu queria isso? Se eu ainda estivesse envolvida com Jacob, certamente minha resposta seria não, mas e com Edward?

Eu decidi que não havia o que temer, afinal, ele garantiu que visaria meu prazer e sendo bem sincera, de alguma forma, eu gostaria que Edward me tivesse completamente.

Com as bochechas coradas, assinalei a opção em que me dizia curiosa e disposta a tentar, mas por garantia também a classifiquei como limite suave.

A coluna seguinte perguntava se eu estaria disposta a fazer isso por alguém. A julgar pelo o que Edward explicou logo cedo, não existia compartilhamento, então eu entendia que tudo o que eu responderia nessa coluna seria relacionado a ele e eu certamente não me imaginava fazendo algo assim por ele... será que ele gostaria de receber isso?

Eu não gastei muito tempo pensando sobre isso e apenas o classifiquei como limite pesado. Não era algo que eu estivesse disposta, de qualquer forma.

Os próximos itens incluíam espancamentos, de diversos tipos, obviamente minha resposta era sim para a maioria, exceto um em que se lia "espancamento suave", isso era definitivamente algo que eu não havia experimento, mas estava realmente curiosa sobre como funcionaria.

Conforme meus olhos deslizavam pelos diversos tipos de instrumentos que poderiam ser usados em uma cena de espancamento, mais e mais lembranças me invadiam. Eu balançava minha cabeça tentando me livrar dos flashes, mas era simplesmente impossível deixar de temer que tudo aquilo voltasse a se repetir. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto, como que por vontade própria.

_Meus braços e pernas estavam dormentes e eu podia sentir minha coluna arder pela posição em que estava a mais tempo do que era possível contabilizar. O pouco movimento que eu podia fazer, para minimizar a dormência em minha mão, consistia em deslizar meus dedos pela grade que sustentava a minha cama, todo o peso do meu corpo estava sustentado por minhas pernas dobradas e eu praticamente não as sentia. Mas, ainda assim, eu me sentia agradecida. Afinal eu estava sozinha. Mas, meu alivio não durou muito, já que algum tempo depois eu ouvi a portar ser batida atrás de mim e eu soube que Jacob estava se preparando para me ferir de alguma forma._

_– Eu tenho um novo brinquedo... – Ele disse deslizando sua mão por minhas costas, fazendo-me estremecer. – E eu resolvi que vou castigá-la com ele._

_– Eu não fiz nada de errado... – tentei inutilmente. – não tem por que me castigar._

_Sua risada ecoou pelo quarto e eu involuntariamente me encolhi._

_– E desde quando eu preciso de um motivo para fazer o que quiser com você?_

_A primeira chicotada atingiu minhas nadegas com bastante força e tudo o que pude fazer foi gemer em resposta e tentar me afastar de Jacob._

_– Não fuja do meu chicote, Isabella. Ou eu vou machucá-la ainda mais._

_Eu me obriguei a permanecer imóvel na esperança que a tortura logo terminasse, mas suas chicotadas simplesmente pareciam não ter fim e enquanto mais lagrimas escorriam de meu rosto e gritos de dor escapavam por meus lábios, tudo o que Jacob fazia era me dizer o quanto me ver implorar por piedade o excitava._

_Quando ele finalmente decidiu que bastava, eu podia sentir o liquido quente e espesso escorrer por minhas pernas e o cheiro de ferrugem preencher meu olfato. Eu apenas notei que minhas pernas não me sustentavam mais quando ele me obrigou a voltar a ficar de quatro e em um único movimento estava dentro de mim, com seus dedos apertando fortemente minhas nadegas machucadas._

Meus dedos tremiam e minha respiração estava pesada enquanto eu me obrigava a prosseguir com o preenchimento do _checklist_ e me perguntava se Edward continuaria a insistir que eu lhe contasse como cada uma das minhas muitas cicatrizes foram adquiridas. Eu esperava que não.

Após a listagem dos diversos tipos de espancamento havia uma parte dedicada a_bondage_. Admito que tinha verdadeiro pavor em ser novamente amarrada, em ficar a disposição de alguém como fiquei uma vez, mas Edward me dava segurança suficiente para não marcar aquilo como um limite rígido... me dava vontade de descobrir como era realmente ser provada pelo meu Mestre e ficar a sua disposição. De uma forma louca, tinha vontade de passar por aquilo com ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, marquei que tinha experiência e assinalei "Curioso" no_checklist._

Havia um tópico sob roupas e eu passei por ele rapidamente. Aquilo realmente não fazia grande diferença para mim, principalmente depois das palavras de Edward, pois como ele disse, não seria sua submissa o tempo todo, e ele não gostava de compartilhar, portanto ninguém veria o que eu estaria usando alem dele.

Em meio à lista, um tópico fez meu corpo tremer. Exibicionismo. Jacob desejaria que fosse voluntário, mas ele sempre precisou me obrigar a me expor.

_Eu me sentia entorpecida, levemente desorientada, mas absurdamente consciente das mãos que deslizavam por meu corpo. Meu corpo estava escorado ao de Jacob, que me prendia firmemente pelos cabelos, enquanto negociava com alguns homens que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida._

_Estávamos em uma espécie de bar, mas eu o classificaria como prostibulo, já que tudo o que eu via era mulheres seminuas se insinuando aos homens que bebericavam de seus copos enquanto sussurravam em seus ouvidos._

_– Ela não se parece muito com as meninas daqui, quem me garante que ela fará tudo o que eu quiser? - um dos homens perguntou enquanto seus dedos entravam por debaixo da saia minúscula que eu usava._

_– Ela fará tudo o que o sortudo que a comprar quiser... se vai ser você, depende do quanto está disposto a gastar. - Jacob respondeu._

_– Qualquer uma das putas daqui fará o que eu quiser, porque eu pagaria mais por essa? –o Homem replicou com um leve toque de desdém em sua voz, o suficiente para fazer com que Jacob estremecesse atrás de mim._

_– Simplesmente porque essa aqui é minha cadelinha de estimação... ainda está apertadinha. - Algumas risadas ecoaram com as palavras de Jacob e senti meu corpo todo se contrair ao ouvi-lo - Prove!_

_O homem a minha frente fez com que seus dedos subissem por minhas pernas até chegar ao meu sexo, forçando seus dedos em meu interior - Realmente... ainda é apertada!_

_O homem retirou seus dedos da minha intimidade e os levou até a minha boca, instintivamente eu virei meu rosto para o lado. Jacob puxou meus cabelos com ainda mais força antes de dizer:_

_– Abra a boca sua vadia!_

_Eu sabia que seria castigada por isso, mas ainda assim mantive meu rosto virado para longe dos homens a minha frente._

_– Ela pode ser um pouco rebelde às vezes, mas nada que um pouco de força não resolva... - A voz de Jacob voltou a ecoar. – Experimente!_

Um pequeno gemido de frustração escapou por meus lábios quando eu percebi que não consegui controlar a forma como as memórias me dominavam. Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo nunca terminaria o preenchimento do _checklist_ e muito provavelmente me permitira ser sugada para um imenso limbo de depressão.

Eu continuei com minha tarefa, vagamente concentrada, tentando evitar assim, pensar em tudo o que eu já havia experimentado antes. Eu apenas assinalava sim ou não quando necessário e ao primeiro sinal de lembranças eu simplesmente balançava minha cabeça e usava a forma com que meu coração se comprimia em meu peito para classificá-las como limites rígidos ou não.

Um último item chamou minha atenção e foi impossível não tocar algumas das marca que ainda havia em mim de alguma das vezes em que Jacob achou que deveria servi-lo como cinzeiro dele.

_Estava de quatro, totalmente despida na sala que parecia um caos, enquanto ele assistia a um jogo de futebol americano sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona favorita._

_Meus joelhos doíam e meus pulsos estavam machucados, mas sabia que não podia me mover. Em minhas costas estava um copo gelado de cerveja, assim como uma garrafa e sentia o ardor das diversas queimaduras que ele havia feito com seu cigarro em minha pele._

...

Eu me sentia um pouco melhor ao final do preenchimento do checklist. Eu tinha passado por isso e não tinha sido tão ruim quanto eu cheguei a imaginar inicialmente. Certamente meu rosto nesse momento não era dos melhores e eu não me sentia confortável com Edward presenciando meu estado lastimável, então eu decidi que gastaria um tempo limpando a louça do nosso café praticamente intocado antes de procurá-lo.

Após me certificar que havia feito tudo o que era possível para adiar meu reencontro com Edward, eu respirei fundo e segurando as folhas próximas ao meu corpo me dirigi até o seu escritório. Eu estava grata pela Sra. Marie não estar presente hoje o que certamente me pouparia explicações.

Eu bati levemente em sua porta e aguardei por alguns segundos até que sua voz se fez ouvir me permitindo entrar.

Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada enquanto adentrava seu escritório e me obriguei a permanecer próximo a porta até que eu tivesse certeza absoluta que deveria me aproximar, por mais que eu, naquele momento, desejasse mais que tudo, apenas correr para seus braços.

Edward parecia entender meu conflito e se aproximou, saindo da cadeira onde estava e caminhando a passos lentos em minha direção.

– Olhe para mim... - ele disse suavemente, tocando meu queixo e fazendo-me olhá-lo. Eu tive a ligeira impressão de que ele era capaz de ver em minha alma nesse momento. - Tudo bem com você? - Ele sorriu de leve e pegou os papeis que estavam em minhas mãos trêmulas, envolvendo meu corpo num abraço como tanto desejava.

Algum tempo se passou enquanto Edward me acalmava com seu abraço. Podia sentir através dele sua força e seu conforto que iam muito além de seu porte físico definitivamente mais forte que o meu. Era algo que vinha de dentro, um poder inato que gerava em mim uma série de sentimentos conflitantes, pois, ao mesmo tempo que me sentia mais vulnerável, feminina e delicada; um conforto... uma confiança profunda surgia em mim. Era estranho pensar que depois de Jacob estaria assim com um homem, que dirá com um Dominador, mas Edward fazia com que sentisse que poderia, ou melhor deveria confiar nele.

Podia ouvir sua voz suave, confortadora murmurando palavras de conforto e me dizendo que tudo ficaria bem... e que o pesadelo havia acabado. O tom de sua voz era baixo e reconfortante e tinha o poder de me acalmar gradativamente.

Pude perceber que Edward abandonava os papeis numa mesinha ainda me mantendo em seus braços, até que eventualmente relaxei, ignorando a tensão; apenas aproveitando o contato com ele.

Ele nos guiou até um sofá e sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo, me aconcheguei em seu colo, permitindo que minha cabeça tombasse em seu peito enquanto meus dedos brincavam com os fios de seu cabelo.

Eu me sentia confortável e acima de tudo, segura, dessa forma e por mais que minha razão gritasse para que eu parasse de agir como uma garotinha assustada, não existia nenhum outro lugar onde eu gostaria de estar, naquele momento.

Edward foi paciente o suficiente para me permitir permanecer em seus braços por tanto tempo quanto eu julgasse necessário e por mais que eu desejasse continuar ali para sempre, decidi que já havia abusado demais de sua bondade. Lentamente me afastei, sentando ao seu lado.

Eu não o olhei diretamente nos olhos, e naquele momento esse ato nada tinha a ver com submissão, eu apenas não gostaria de enxergar pena em seu olhar.

– Eh, me desculpe por isso... - gesticulei para mim, buscando um pouco de controle. - Geralmente não sou tão... _emotiva_ assim, mas... tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que admito que me assustou.

– Compreendo, e não me importo com o fato de você ser emotiva. Quero que confie em mim pra falar seus medos, suas dúvidas, principalmente se me quer como seu Mestre. Uma relação D/s muito mais que sexo é uma relação de confiança; da confiança da submissa em seu Mestre.

Assenti confirmando e senti seu toque leve em minha bochecha.

Passada a euforia da noite passada e a enxurrada de sentimentos durante o preenchimento do _checklist_, eu começava a me sentir apreensiva. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava, até mesmo, um pouco assustada, com a possibilidade de voltar a ter um Mestre.

É claro que confiava em Edward e isso era ainda mais estranho que tudo, afinal eu o conhecia há tão pouco tempo... Mas, era impossível evitar o medo.

– Quem guia a relação, não é o Dom, e sim a submissa, porque são os seus limites que me dizem o que fazer e o que te dá prazer. Isso é que poucas pessoas entendem... o prazer do Mestre não está em amordaçar, prender ou punir a submissa, mas em ver a confiança que ela deposita em seu Mestre como fonte de prazer. É essa confiança que me excita tanto.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em meus lábios com suas palavras. Tudo teria sido tão diferente se eu tivesse encontrado Edward antes... de qualquer forma, eu o havia encontrado agora e algo nele me fazia acreditar que todo o resto não importaria mais.

– Relaxe um pouco, tome um banho, se arrume... quero levar você para jantar hoje. Lá conversaremos sobre todas as regras que você precisa saber para começarmos nossa relação - Ele fez um carinho suave em meu rosto e levantou - Espero você as 8 na sala, tudo bem?

Assenti, e assim, sai do escritório para me preparar para o encontro desta noite.

De uma forma estranha, sentia-me nervosa, como nos primeiros encontros na época de escola. Era como se o capitão do time de futebol tivesse me chamado para sair.

Escolhi um vestido confortável e bonito e demorei um tempo com um gostoso banho, a maquiagem e a arrumação de meus cabelos, ficando algumas horas isolada em meu quarto, recompondo-me e preparando-me.

Depois de algumas horas, poucos minutos antes da 8, me encaminhei até a sala, encontrando Edward sentado numa poltrona com um copo de whisky na mão. Assim que me viu, se levantou e ofereceu seu braço como apoio, como um cavalheiro a moda antiga.

– Você está linda Bella! Absolutamente linda!

Edward me guiou até a garagem do prédio, onde seu carro estava estacionado, e em poucos minutos estávamos em um restaurante japonês, isolados do mundo por biombos decorados.

Depois de algum tempo que os pratos foram servidos e uma conversa amena sobre nossos gostos em diversos assuntos como livros, musicas e filmes, e pude perceber que estranhamente temos muita coisa em comum. Descobri que Romeu e Julieta também é um de seus livros favoritos e que ele também gostava de ouvir alguns clássicos do rock como_Guns and Roses_, mas num determinando momento, fomos ao foco daquele encontro.

– Li seu _checklist_ hoje. Primeiro, devo dizer que aprecio a confiança que você depositou em mim ao preenchê-lo, e no futuro trabalharemos em seus limites, porque um limite rígido hoje pode ser, por exemplo um limite suave daqui há algum tempo, ou até mesmo algo que você goste. Quanto as regras... eu não tenho muitas. Não vou controlar seu sono, suas roupas ou sua alimentação. Acredito que cada sub sabe o que é melhor para seu corpo, e as vezes o que o Dom impõe não é o melhor para ela. Minhas regras são bem simples. Nossos jogos serão durante os finais de semana, a contar do sábado de manhã até a hora de dormir no domingo. Sempre que você quiser jogar fora do fim de semana, coloque sua coleira e então decidirei se iremos ou não jogar.

Sem que eu conseguisse evitar um pequeno sorriso brotou em meus lábios, o que não passou despercebido a Edward. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha em minha direção e eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Me agrada ter a possibilidade de tê-lo mais vezes...

Para minha surpresa ele sorriu com vontade.

– Querida, não estou certo que você pense assim depois que passar o primeiro fim de semana... eu a deixarei exausta.

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem e abaixei o olhar.

Sua mão deslizou por cima da mesa até encontrar a minha e apertá-la. Ele fez pequenos círculos e eu podia sentir a corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o meu corpo com aquele toque tão singelo e ainda assim, tão significante.

– Venha até aqui... – pediu com a voz rouca.

Lentamente me encaminhei em sai direção e me acomodei em seu colo. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e retirou uma caixinha de veludo.

– Isabella... – ele começou, seus olhos presos aos meus, enquanto uma de suas mãos abriam a caixa. – você me daria a honra de usar a minha coleira?

Assenti com um sorriso sincero. Seu olhar era brilhante e absurdamente hipnotizante. Tanto a ponto de me prender tempo o suficiente para que não visse o momento em que ele prendeu uma bela pulseira prateada em meu pulso.

Eu o olhei interrogativamente e ele sorriu torto.

– Uma coleira não precisa necessariamente ser uma _coleira_...

Desviei meu olhar até meu pulso direito e uma exclamação deixou meus lábios no momento em que encontrei a pulseira repleta de pingentes que adornava meu pulso de forma graciosa.

Deslizei um de meus dedos pelos primeiros pingentes brilhantes, duas letras, lado a lado e foi impossível evitar que meu coração acelerasse.

– Edward... – sussurrei contornando o E. – Bella? – continuei a sussurrar de forma divertida.

– Isabella é um belo nome! – Ele respondeu indiferente. – mas, pensei em deixá-la a vontade.

– Eu estou confusa quanto ao significado dos outros pingentes...

– Toda essa pulseira simboliza a confiança que você depositou em mim... – seus dedos traçaram todo o contorno prateado em meu pulso.

– Isso... – ele apontou para um dos pingentes, uma coleira. – simboliza a sua submissão a mim. – Isso... – seus dedos tocaram levemente duas cerejas unidas. – o desejo que você é capaz de despertar. – Seus olhos procuraram pelo os meus e eu me senti estremecer com a intensidade do seu olhar. – As chaves servem para lembrá-la que você é livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas... Inclusive deixar-me. – Fechei meus olhos com força, em um pedido secreto de que isso nunca acontecesse. – e o laço... – Seus dedos deixaram os pingentes e subiram lentamente por meu braço, pescoço e face, até encontrar o contorno de meus lábios... – Eu a beijaria agora Isabella... mas você está usando a minha coleira e... E eu não vou beijá-la enquanto você a tiver... Guardaremos isso para os dias da semana. – Um muxoxo escapou de minha garganta.

– E o laço? – pedi com a voz baixa tentando não pensar muito sobre a falta que sentiria dos seus lábios nos meus.

– O laço é para dizer-lhe que você é um presente... – meus olhos se iluminaram e se prenderam em seu belo rosto. – um presente que não estou certo que sou merecedor.

* * *

**Se você chegou até aqui, por favor, me deixe saber o que achou.**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter IV

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

O caminho de volta a casa de Edward foi confortavelmente silencioso. Eu brincava distraidamente com os pingentes de minha _pulseira _enquanto sentia as borboletas de antecipação sobrevoarem agitadas em meu estomago. Com apenas uma simples e curta frase: _Eu a terei assim que chegarmos em casa_ – Edward foi capaz de deixar-me mais pronta do que jamais estive em toda a minha vida.

Eu o desejava fervorosamente, isso não era segredo algum. Mas, após suas palavras e atos no restaurante enquanto me entregava sua _coleira_ e explicava seu significado, ele conseguiu fazer-me ansiar loucamente pelo momento em que ele, de fato, me dominaria. O que, de certa forma, chegava a me assustar; afinal, após minha experiência como submissa de Jacob, imaginei que jamais seria capaz de confiar tão plenamente em um homem a ponto de entregar-me tão completamente, como estava prestes a fazer. Mas, com Edward, eu me sentia estranhamente segura, protegida. E eu desejava ardentemente que ele me possuísse de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Eu cobiçava todas as facetas do homem que dirigia calmamente sentado a meu lado. Eu queria estar em sua cama, permiti-lo fazer o que desejasse comigo, assim como ambicionava ter seus carinhos ternos e inebriantes, sentir suas mãos fortes e dominadoras tocarem-me, assim como sentir o calor de seu abraço, o doce de seus beijos... Eu estava perigosamente me apaixonado por Edward, não havia como negar.

– A porta ao lado do meu quarto, vai te levar ao nosso quarto de brincar... espere por mim lá, nua, ajoelhada aos pés da cama. – Sua voz perfeitamente calma, cheia de promessas, me trouxe de volta a realidade, quando o motor do carro foi desligado e ele galantemente abriu a porta do carona para mim, me ajudando a descer.

– Sim, Senhor! – Respondi prontamente, e de cabeça baixa segui em direção ao que eu esperava ser o inicio de duradoura relação.

...

O quarto anexo era tão amplo quanto o que Edward ocupava diariamente, com a diferença que pendurado ao teto, havia uma espécie de gancho onde provavelmente meu Senhor poderia pendurar algumas correntes.

Tirei minhas roupas cuidadosamente, dobrando-as e deixando-as num canto do quarto, tomando a posição que Edward havia dito. Esperei ansiosamente por alguns minutos até que pudesse ouvir seus passos quase silenciosos se aproximando de mim e pelo som, ele parecia estar descalço.

– Hoje quero te ensinar sobre obediência... Você consegue me obedecer Isabella? - Ele disse com a voz sensualmente tentadora atrás de meu corpo, se abaixando para ficar a minha altura. Senti algo gelado, provavelmente um copo, tocando minha nuca suavemente, apenas para me fazer sentir o choque de temperatura - Vai conseguir ficar quietinha quando tudo o que seu corpo deseja é gritar, apenas para agradar ao seu Senhor?

– Tudo o que meu Senhor desejar... – Disse baixinho. Minha respiração já estava notadamente pesada, e só piorava a medida que sentia sua mão um pouco fria deslizando por minhas coxas, sentindo um pouco da umidade que escorria.

– Shiiii Isabella... Hoje eu a quero bem quietinha. – Sua mão subiu por meu corpo até chegar a meu seio esquerdo, me puxando para trás e me fazendo sentir seu corpo coberto com uma calça e seu peito nu colado as minhas costas. – A ordem da noite é silêncio... Você vai sentir todos os meus toques... Mas não pode falar. – Sua risada levemente maliciosa ecoou em meu ouvido antes dele mordiscar minha orelha – E nem gozar sem minha autorização.

Senti um arrepio intenso percorrer meu corpo com suas palavras e com toda aquela proximidade. De repente, Edward forçou meu corpo um pouco para frente, fazendo meu tronco se apoiar na cama. Pude ouvir o barulho de seu cinto sendo desfeito e do zíper que se abria. – As únicas palavras que poderão sair de sua boca hoje são suas _safewords._ – Ele disse enquanto sentia sua glande passando por meus lábios vaginais, molhando-a com meus sucos. – Já tão molhada por seu Senhor... – Falou antes de deslizar lentamente para meu interior, fazendo-me morder meus lábios para não gemer e seguir sua orientação.

Seus movimentos eram tão absurdamente lentos que eu cheguei ao absurdo de pensar que ele nunca chegaria a estar completamente dentro mim. Precisei sufocar o desejo de lhe implorar que fosse mais rápido.

Edward parecia conhecer meu desespero, acredito até, que era essa a sua intenção.

Conseguia sentir perfeitamente o tecido de sua calça roçando em minhas coxas a cada impulso. Edward parecia me enviar as estrelas com suas estocadas lentas e profundas. Suas mãos mantinham meu corpo da forma que ele desejava... Uma delas espalmada em meu ventre e outra envolvia um de meus seios por baixo de meu corpo. Meu rosto se afundou no colchão macio, até que não consegui me conter, e um gemido foi abafado no tecido macio.

– Que menina malvada Isabella... Não consegue se conter... – Ele riu e segurou meus cabelos com uma mão, erguendo meu corpo do colchão – E ainda por cima, tentando enganar Seu senhor... Realmente decepcionante.

Eu queria retrucar e dizer-lhe que não era minha intenção tentar enganá-lo, mas sabia que o melhor era voltar a tentar cumprir o que ele havia me ordenado. Manter-me em silêncio, ao menos em quanto agüentasse.

Edward deslizou para fora de meu corpo e me puxou para cima, me jogando na cama e se afastou alguns passos, indo até um armário de madeira tabaco; abrindo e procurando por algo em seu interior. Depois de uns minutos, pude sentir um cheiro levemente adocicado invadindo o ambiente, e o vi voltando em minha direção com uma vela vermelha acesa, e imediatamente, senti meu corpo estremecer.

– Relaxe minha pequena... Lembre-se que pode usar suas _safewords_. – Ele sorriu e se ajoelhou na cama, me deixando deitada a sua frente, completamente a sua disposição.

Eu não queria estar assustada, muito menos desejava sentir qualquer coisa perto do medo com relação a Edward, por isso respirei fundo e fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar _apenas_ nele.

Comecei a arfar quando senti uma gota da cera morna tocar um de meus mamilos, convertendo-se numa espécie de óleo que escorria por minha pele. Mordi novamente meus lábios e mantive meus olhos cerrados... Provavelmente não conseguiria me conter por muito tempo, já que com apenas aquele pingar morno em minha pele sensível Edward parecia me mandar às nuvens.

Não satisfeito com isso, sua mão começou a espalhar o óleo numa massagem deliciosamente excitante por meus seios, enquanto prendia entre os dedos os bicos enrijecidos. Juro que nesse momento pude sentir um pouco do gosto de sangue em minha boca, já que provavelmente havia cortado meus lábios com uma mordida mais forte. Suas mãos desceram por meu corpo, fazendo o mesmo caminho que os pingos de cera.

Afastando um pouco minhas pernas, ele continuou com meu tormento, até chegar em meu centro pulsante, permitindo que uma gota caísse sobre meu clitóris intumescido antes de apagar a vela. Meu corpo estremeceu e eu juro ter sido capaz de tocar algumas estrelas, ou talvez tenha sido apenas o que e meu cérebro anuviado pelo êxtase tenha projetado, ao mesmo tempo em que cobria meus lábios com força impedindo que um gemido escapasse.

– Você fica linda assim... tão entregue. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Me agrada vê-la assim... E me orgulha que se esforce a cumprir o que ordeno.

Um pequeno e tímido sorriso preencheu meu rosto.

Edward se posicionou sobre meu corpo, e dessa vez, espalhando o óleo com a glande de seu membro rijo, numa verdadeira e deliciosa tortura. – Vai ficar quietinha agora, ou vou ter de te punir novamente? E prometo a você Isabella, não serei bonzinho assim novamente... Responda!

– Ficarei quieta, Senhor! – Disse baixinho enquanto meus olhos percorriam por todo seu corpo, ansiando o momento que ele me tomaria novamente.

Ainda senti sua ereção me invadindo lentamente, mas então recuando, até que ele se aproximasse de meu rosto, passando seu membro por meus lábios.

– Abra a boca...

Prontamente atendi seu comando, sentindo-o deslizar dentro e fora de minha boca enquanto sua mão massageava a base de seu membro; até que ele se retirou de meus lábios e começou a se masturbar, grunhindo enquanto enchia minha boca com seu gozo farto.

Com um sorriso, se afastou um pouco, me dando espaço – Você por ir para o seu quarto agora... Boa noite Isabella! – Disse antes de se levantar e deixar o quarto.

Eu não poderia negar que me sentia um tanto decepcionada. Eu esperava ter mais dessa noite. E a forma como meu corpo ainda estava quente e clamando por ele, era prova mais que suficiente disso. Assim, como a forma que meu coração apertou ao entender que não dormiria em seus braços essa noite era indicação do quanto eu já estava perdidamente envolvida por ele.

* * *

Se você chegou até aqui, por favor, me deixe saber o que achou.

xoxo


	6. Chapter V

**Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os créditos a Stephenie Meyer. No entanto, o enredo aqui narrado é 100% de minha autoria. Respeite isso! Recuse plágio!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

* * *

Eu ainda permanecia por alguns minutos na mesma posição, tentando, de alguma forma, ao menos, diminuir o calor que parecia dominar o meu corpo.

Eventualmente desisti e percebi que jamais conseguiria me acalmar sem a ajuda de Edward e como não teria isso essa noite, tudo o que me restava era tentar de alguma forma me distrair, apenas o suficiente para conseguir dormir. Talvez um banho frio fosse de alguma ajuda.

Lentamente levantei-me da cama e coloquei minhas roupas. Olhei ao redor tentando absorver todos os detalhes do lugar em que Edward poderia ter-me da forma que quisesse. Sorri para a cama desarrumada graças a forma com que meu corpo se contorceu incansáveis vezes enquanto ele me tocava. Por fim, decidi que talvez fosse uma boa idéia arrumar a cama e limpar qualquer sujeira que tivéssemos feitos... não era uma ordem de Edward, mas eu esperava, verdadeiramente, estar antecipando suas necessidades.

Eu não precisei de mais do que alguns minutos para ter tudo em ordem e enquanto eu descia as escadas em direção a cozinha, com a intenção de lavar o copo de whisky praticamente intocado que Edward havia deixado ao pé da cama, ainda podia sentir o desejo percorrendo o meu corpo.

Rapidamente corri ao meu quarto, e assim que a porta estava fechada, voltei a retirar minhas roupas e enfie-me debaixo da ducha gelada. Meu corpo estremeceu diante do contato da água fria e eu suspirei ao pensar que seria bem mais fácil se Edward tivesse me permitido chegar ao clímax. Não seria necessário muito esforço de sua parte, bastava que seus dedos tivessem aproveitado o óleo, proveniente da vela usada em meu castigo, para massagear meu centro de prazer, assim como ele tinha feito com meu seio, apenas por alguns poucos segundos.

O pensamento me deixou ainda mais necessitada e sem que eu percebesse minha mão já tinha vagado para entre minhas pernas e eu tocava-me delicadamente. Eu fechei os olhos e imaginei ser a mão de Edward, mas, mesmo após um gemido ter escapado dos meus lábios, eu não fui capaz de alcançar o êxtase... Não sem Edward, efetivamente_participativo._

_Frustrada, jogue-me na cama, ainda com o corpo molhado e inutilmente tentei adormecer._

_Depois de muito rolar sobre os lençóis macios, cheguei à conclusão de que essa seria uma noite insone. É claro que todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados para Edward, mas prendi-me ao que julguei ser o menos tentador, no momento: a forma como ele havia-me castigo. Nunca um castigo tinha sido tão prazeroso... Eu sabia, com 100% de certeza, que ele tinha abrandado minha punição propositalmente, e estava grata por isso. Afinal, não estou certa de como reagiria se ele me punisse da forma tradicional, por assim dizer, com chicotes e outros instrumentos de açoite._

_Eventualmente eu fui levada a terra dos sonhos, apenas para acordar, o que me pareceu ser minutos depois, por ter sonhado com meu Senhor._

_Em meu sonho, eu o sentir tocar delicadamente minhas pernas, fazendo com que meu corpo despertasse novamente, nós estávamos no meu quarto e a falta de iluminação servia para enviar arrepios a minha espinha. Eu mal podia ver seu rosto, mas eu sentia o fogo que se alastrava por minha pela após seu toque._

_– Acorde, Isabella... Está na hora de servir ao seu Senhor! – Ele disse com a voz rouca, fazendo-me estremecer._

_Eu nada respondi, mantive-me em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a forma como ele se colocou por cima de mim e com apenas um movimento preciso foi acolhido por meu canal apertado, fazendo-me ir de encontro a um estrondoso orgasmo._

_Eu me remexi na cama, mais desconfortável do que tinha estado antes de adormecer. Uma rápida olhada ao relógio posicionado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira me permitiu saber que o dia logo estaria amanhecendo, então decidi que o melhor a fazer seria levantar-me, tomar mais uma banho gelado e providenciar, o que eu esperava ser, o melhor café da manhã que Edward já tinha experimentado._

_Eu preparei panquecas porque eu nunca conheci alguém que não gostasse de panquecas e eu ainda não sabia o que Edward apreciava ou não comer. Fiz dois tipos de caldas diferentes: chocolate com mel e bananas com canela – pelo mesmo motivo. Mexi alguns ovos e fritei fatias generosas de bacon. Por fim, decidi que um pouco mais de açúcar seria bem vindo, entrou providenciei _muffins_ de chocolate com cobertura de baunilha. Eu não sabia se Edward preferiria o café típico ou suco de laranja, portanto fiz os dois e arrumei a mesa, me certificando de que tudo estava no seu devido lugar._

_Eu estava parada de frente para a generosa mesa de café da manhã bebericando um pouco de suco de laranja quando Edward adentrou a cozinha e parou as minhas costas. Eu ainda não o tinha visto, mas pude sentir sua presença, assim como seu cheiro inebriante._

_– Bom dia, Isabella! – Ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido, o que fez com que todo o meu corpo estremecesse. Obviamente isso não passou despercebido a Edward, que riu baixinho. – Vejo que você teve uma manhã bastante ocupada..._

_Eu não sabia se a ordem de ontem a noite ainda era valida, então apenas assenti com a cabeça._

_– Você pode falar livremente. – Ele disse se sentando a mesa, com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto._

_– Bom dia, meu Senhor! - Respondi alegremente. – Espero que tudo esteja do seu agrado._

_– Não era sua incumbência preparar o café da manhã ou arrumar o playroom... – Ele disse casualmente e eu senti o meu sorriso esmorecer imediatamente. – Sente-se Isabella._

_Ele esperou até que eu me sentasse para continuar._

_– Mas fico feliz que seja capaz de antecipar minhas necessidades... Porém, da próxima vez, se eu não lhe disser para fazer, significa que eu mesmo cuidarei de tudo._

_– Eu apenas imaginei que fazia parte das minhas obrigações, Senhor. – Respondi de cabeça baixa._

_Edward se pôs de pé e com a maior naturalidade do mundo passou a me servir._

_– Sua obrigação é única e exclusivamente agradar-me... da forma que eu solicitar. – Ele voltou a se sentar. – Agora, coma o seu café da manhã._

_Eu arrisquei um olhar para ele, e o encontrei me fitando atentamente._

_– Obrigada, Mestre! – Disse com um sorriso._

_Eu quase acrescentei que ninguém, exceto minha mãe quando eu ainda era uma criança, havia me servido o café da manhã. Eu não estou certa de que Edward era capaz de saber que tão pequeno ato poderia me trazer tamanha alegria._

_Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância._

_Eu mastiguei meus alimentos com o máximo de atenção, tudo o que menos desejava era acabar por engasgar na frente de Edward por conta da minha empolgação. Durante todo o tempo eu estive bastante atenta ao fato de que ele não se serviu._

_Quando estava satisfeita, afastei meu prato e fitei o dele, e timidamente disse:_

_– O café da manhã não o agrada, Senhor?_

_Ele sorriu torto._

_– Você já acabou?_

_– Eu estou satisfeita, Senhor!_

_– Muito bem... Então sirva-me._

_Rapidamente me coloquei de pé. Retirei o meu prato e o coloquei sobre a mesa e me virei em direção a Edward. Ele levantou sua mão, me pedindo para esperar._

_O barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada chegou aos meus ouvidos antes que eu percebesse que ele estava se colocando de pé._

_– Tire suas roupas._

_Meu coração claramente perdeu um compasso e com as mãos um pouco tremulas comecei a me despir._

_Cuidadosamente retirei o vestido que usava e o dobrei meticulosamente antes de colocá-lo sobre o assento de uma das cadeiras._

_Levei meus dedos ao fecho do meu sutiã, mas a voz de Edward me fez paralisar._

_– Lingeries não serão necessários durante o final de semana..._

_– Me desculpe, Senhor! – Respondi e rapidamente me livrei das pequenas peças que ainda cobriam o meu corpo._

_– Não há necessidade de se desculpar... Eu não havia informado._

_Eu apenas assenti._

_– Uma bela visão Isabella. – Edward voltou a se sentar. – Agora, sirva-me e quando tiver terminado, sente-se sobre a mesa, virada para mim._

_Bom, se eu já estava quente desde a noite passada, agora, eu definitivamente estava queimando._

_– Panquecas, Senhor? – Pedi com a voz trêmula._

_– Por favor, Isabella. – Sua voz continha diversão e eu precisei respirar fundo antes de servi-lo._

_Timidamente sente-me sobre a mesa, praticamente ao lado do prato de Edward, sentindo-me absurdamente consciente da minha nudez e extremamente envergonhada._

_– Mantenha as pernas abertas. – Ele disse após tomar um gole de seu suco. – Eu quero uma bela visão e livre acesso enquanto provo do café da manhã que preparou para mim._

_Eu podia sentir meu rosto corando enquanto afastava meus joelhos._

_Edward fechou os olhos após provar um pedaço de panqueca com calda de chocolate e mel e soltou um suspiro, que eu esperava ser de contentamento._

_– Definitivamente, o café da manhã será sua incumbência de agora em diante._

_– Com prazer, Senhor!_

_Eu imaginei que ele fosse me tocar ou provocar, mas ele apenas percorria meu corpo com seus olhos, enquanto se deliciava com as minhas panquecas, o que só servia para deixar-me cada vez mais constrangida._

_– Eu nunca conheci uma mulher capaz de corar tão lindamente... – Ele comentou ao acabar de comer. – Permaneça assim... – Advertiu-me ao se colocar de pé e retirar os pratos que estavam sobre a mesa. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café e voltou a se sentar._

_– Venha para o meio, coloque seus pés sobre minhas pernas. – Obedeci prontamente. – apóie-se nos seus cotovelos. – Ele sussurrou deslizando uma de suas mãos por minha perna enquanto tomava seu café._

_– Oh sim, Isabella! Essa é uma bela forma de começar o dia... – Ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Diga-me, você teve uma boa noite?_

_– Honestamente, não consegui dormir muito bem, meu Senhor._

_–Isso é uma pena... Talvez eu devesse ter te cansado um pouco mais na noite passada, ou quem sabe algo a estivesse incomodando... Pode me dizer o que era Isabella?_

_Eu sabia que ele tinha conhecimento de como me senti durante toda a noite, ainda assim eu me encontrava terrivelmente embaraçada para lhe dizer com todas as letras._

_– Responda-me Isabella! – Disse autoritariamente._

_Eu suspirei._

_– Eu estava terrivelmente excitada, Senhor!_

_Ele assentiu e livrou-se de sua xícara de café._

_– Você sabe que a privação de seu orgasmo fazia parte de seu castigo, não é, Isabella? – Edward ergueu minhas pernas, fazendo com que meus pés fossem colocados sobre a mesa, deixando-me ainda mais exposta a seus olhos._

_– Eu não fazia idéia, Senhor. – Respondi honestamente._

_Ele se colocou de pé, ficando entre as minhas pernas e levou a ponta de seus dedos até o interior de uma de minhas coxas._

_– O que eu estou me perguntando, nesse momento, é se depois de estar em seu quarto, você fez algo para aliviar-se?_

_Puta merda! Como ele sabia?_

_– E... eu... – Gaguejei e Edward apertou fortemente minha coxa. – Eu sinto muito, Senhor!_

_Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça._

_– Essa é com certeza uma falha... Mas também é algo que eu deveria ter-lhe dito._

_– Eu não cheguei a... – Comecei a dizer com a intenção de, quem sabe, ser capaz de diminuir meu erro._

_– Fico feliz em saber! – Ele respondeu divertido e eu me permiti suspirar aliviada. – Não vou castigá-la por isso, já que não a informei, portanto não sabia que não deveria se tocar. Mas, que fique claro, Isabella, que o único a tocá-la aqui... – Seus dedos deslizaram por minha intimidade e pega de surpresa fui incapaz de conter um languido gemido. – Serei eu. Somente eu lhe darei prazer e se eu lhe negar isso, significa que não deverá procurar qualquer forma de aliviar-se até que eu decida. Você só se tocará quando eu ordenar, se ordenar. Fui claro?_

_– Sim, Mestre!_

_Sua mão deixou meu centro quente, cedo demais, e subiu em direção ao meu seio, apenas para deslizar suavemente sobre o mamilo carente de atenção._

_– Você aprendeu a sua lição, Isabella? – Edward se inclinou sobre o meu corpo e seus olhos encontram os meus. – Se eu a proibisse de vocalizar agora, você seria capaz de obedecer-me?_

_– Eu faria o possível, Senhor? – Era para ser uma resposta, mas soou muito mais como uma pergunta._

_– Então, talvez eu deva manter o seu castigo até que seja capaz de se tornar uma menina obediente._

_Eu choraminguei._

_– Por favor, Senhor... Aplique um castigo mais pesado, mas permita-me gozar em seus braços._

_–_ Quem decide como puni-la sou eu, e vou usar o que for necessário em cada ocasião... – Sua mão apertou com um pouco mais de força o mamilo que tinha entre os dedos, o suficiente para causar um pouco de dor. – Mas, é claro, não espere algo tão brando da próxima vez...

– Perdão, Mestre! – Contorci-me sob ele.

Felizmente, Edward chegou à conclusão de que continuar com meu castigo não era o melhor naquele momento. E Deus! Como foi bom poder liberta-me com ele dentro de mim.

...

Eventualmente o domingo chegou ao fim e eu precisei retirar minha pulseira. Foi com certo pesar que a guardei em sua caixa, dentro da gaveta de minha mesinha de cabeceira.

Eu estava um pouco receosa com a possibilidade de Edward não desejar dormir ao meu lado, mais uma vez. Mas, foi com alegria que aceitei seu convite para dormir em seu quarto.

– Se você desejar, é claro... – ele começou. – Seria ótimo que você dividisse o quarto comigo, nos dias de semana.

Obviamente eu assenti com alegria e o abracei com força.

– E durante os fins de semana? –Perguntei timidamente.

– Durante os fins de semana você dormirá onde eu ordenar.

...

A segunda feira foi absurdamente entediante. Quando cheguei a acordar Edward já havia ido trabalhar e eu passei todo o dia organizando as minhas coisas... Eu não sabia onde guardar minhas roupas, então eu simplesmente as deixei onde estavam, no armário no quarto em que ocupei assim que passei a viver aqui, mas providenciei para que tivesse algumas lingeries e pijamas no quarto de Edward, assim como uma escova de dente em seu banheiro. Ele não pareceu se importar quando disse a ele, durante o jantar após ele ter retornado do trabalho.

Nós conversamos sobre o seu dia, e ele me perguntou sobre o meu, eu não tinha muito a contar, exceto que aproveitei para ajudar Marie nos afazeres domésticos. Edward disse-me que não era necessário, mas eu garanti que era uma forma de manter-me ocupada.

Durante a noite, enquanto repousava minha cabeça no peito de Edward, decidi que no dia seguinte começaria a procurar por um emprego. Eu não queria viver à custa de Edward, por mais que ele pudesse arcar com todos os meus gastos, e seria uma forma de sentir-me útil novamente.

Eu achei melhor não dizer nada a Edward até que eu fosse capaz de informá-lo que tinha encontrado algo, não desejava que ele conseguisse algo para mim. Eu queria conseguir um emprego por mim mesma.

Eu passava o dia a procura de alguma coisa, mas sempre voltava para casa a tempo de ajudar Marie a preparar o jantar e esperar por Edward, de banho tomada e sempre muito bem perfumada.

Nossas noites eram sempre bastante agradáveis, conversávamos amenidades ou sentávamos para assistir um filme, mas eu sentia falta de tê-lo ainda mais.

Desde o fim de semana, Edward não havia voltado a me tocar, exceto por singelos beijos, castos demais para o meu gosto.

Nós dormíamos na mesma cama, mas era apenas isso que fazíamos, dormíamos.

Eu cheguei à conclusão de que talvez ele não desejasse me ter fora do _playroom._Mas, não tive coragem de lhe perguntar.

Resolvi, então, me concentrar na minha busca por um emprego.

Eu precisei de longos dias, indo de lojas em lojas, oferecendo meus serviços.

Por fim, uma livraria próxima a casa de Edward precisava de alguém para cuidar do estoque e manter as prateleiras sempre em ordem. Inicialmente eles desejavam um homem para a função, mas eu fui capaz de convencer o gerente de que eu poderia dar conta do serviço. Eu teria um mês de experiência, mas já era um bom começo.

Eu voltei para casa verdadeiramente animada. Estava tão feliz que pedi ajuda a Marie para preparar a comida predileta de Edward, eu ainda não sabia qual era, mas ela foi incrivelmente gentil em me dizer que ele não tinha preferência alguma, mas que era louco por _cheesecake_.

Eu levei um bom tempo para ter tudo pronto, mas estava satisfeita com o resultado. Eu tinha belas cheesecakes com morangos prontas para serem devoradas e um cheiroso assado de batatas com queijos e ervas. Eu estava até mesmo, babando um pouco orgulhosa do meu trabalho na cozinha quando Marie me disse que ela arrumaria a mesa e separaria um bom vinho tinto enquanto eu me arrumaria.

Eu a agradeci com um abraço, o que pareceu surpreendê-la e corri em direção ao_meu_ quarto. Eu poderia ter me arrumado no quarto que divido com Edward, mas era mais pratico no meu, já que todas as minhas melhores roupas estavam lá e eu pretendia vestir algo que despertasse o interesse dele.

Eu me aprontei calmamente sabendo que tinha tempo suficiente para tal. Não levei muito tempo para escolher o que vestir, porque assim que coloquei os olhos sobre o vestidopreto de alças duplas, com um generoso decote nas costas, soube que seria ele. Não era curto, mas era bastante colado ao corpo, o que destacava e muito as minhas curvas.

Decidi deixar o meu cabelo solto e natural e apenas dar destaque aos meus olhos com uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada do que costumo usar diariamente.

Eu estava ansiosa, mas também estava temerosa. Não sabia se o jantar, minha produção e a noticia de um novo emprego seria suficiente para ter Edward essa noite, então eu, um pouco receosa, coloquei a _minha_ pulseira. Bastaria que ele olhasse para ela, para saber o que eu desejava ter essa noite, eu só esperava que ele não me dissesse não.

...

Eu esperei ansiosamente por Edward sentando no sofá da sala, e assim que ouvi o barulho da fechadura da porta sendo aberta, me coloquei de pé, com minhas mãos se contorcendo.

Ele parecia cansado, mas assim que me viu abriu um lindo sorriso.

–Oi... – Disse timidamente.

Edward permitiu que seus olhos vagassem por meu corpo, e quando nossos olhares voltaram a se encontram eu pude ver uma centelha de desejo.

– Você vai a algum lugar? – Perguntou quase inseguramente.

Eu sorri abertamente para ele.

– Eu pensei em levá-lo para jantar... – Dei de ombros.

Edward se aproximou e delicadamente colocou uma mexa de meu cabelo, atrás de minha orelha. Ele tinha um lindo e grande sorriso no rosto.

– Eu tenho tempo para um banho?

– Você tem todo o tempo do mundo... Eu não vou a lugar algum.

...

Eu voltei a me sentar enquanto aguardava Edward voltar a sala. Estava contente que ele tinha aceitado bem a idéia de jantar comigo... Bom, nós jantávamos juntos todos os dias, mas hoje seria diferente.

Eu estava brincando com minha pulseira, pensando se era ou não uma boa coisa, que ele tenha ficado tão impressionado com a forma como estava vestida que não tenha notado que estava usando a minha _coleira_, quando o ouvi descendo as escadas.

– Onde você gostaria de ir... – Perguntou docemente ao se aproximar. – Linda mulher?

– Nenhum lugar realmente... – Respondi me colocando de pé. – Eu preparei algo para você...

Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentar e certamente estaria corada, mesmo por baixo da maquiagem

– Você cozinhou para mim? – Existia diversão e, até mesmo, surpresa em sua voz.

– Não é um grande negocio... – O puxei pela mão, levando-o até a sala de jantar. – Eu sempre ajudo Marie a preparar o jantar.

– Você vai me deixar mal acostumado... – Comentou ao chegarmos à mesa.

Quem o visse tão descontraído como nesse momento, jamais diria que o homem que puxava a cadeira para eu me sentar nesse momento, é o mesmo Dominador capaz de fazer qualquer mulher ficar aos seus pés, literalmente.

– Deixe-me servi-la...

– Eu deveria servi-lo, já que fui eu quem o trouxe para jantar.

– Seja uma boa menina... – Em sua voz eu reconheci um leve tom de comando. – E me deixe retribui a atenção.

– Sim, Senhor! – Respondi prontamente, sorrindo abertamente para ele.

– Comporte-se e pare de me provocar!

Edward nos serviu e então ao se sentar perguntou docemente, como fazia todas as noites, como foi o meu dia.

– Bom, esse é o motivo do jantar... – Comecei envergonhada pela atenção. – Eu tenho uma noticia.

– Sério? É uma boa noticia, então?

Eu ri baixinho antes de anunciar:

– Eu tenho um emprego!

– Oh Bella... – Ele se pôs de pé e me puxou para os seus braços, dando-me um apertado abraçado. – Parabéns, querida!

Eu não resisti e o beijei docemente.

– Obrigada!

– Conte-me tudo... – Exigiu voltando a se sentar.

Eu passei todo o jantar tagarelando sobre o meu novo emprego. Contei-lhe onde ficava a livraria, e o meu horário, que seria de segunda a sexta-feira, e garanti que isso não atrapalharia os nossos fins de semana.

– Nos poderíamos fazer alguns ajustes se fosse necessário. – Ele garantiu.

– Eu ainda estarei completamente livre, para você, aos fins de semana e todos os dias à noite... Não muda nada, na verdade. Eu vou ter um horário flexível, então sairei depois de você pela manhã e sempre estarei de volta para o jantar... Acho até que ainda serei capaz de continuar a ajudar Marie com os preparativos. Começo na próxima semana! – Terminei realmente animada.

– Estou realmente feliz por você, querida. Mas, sabe que não era realmente necessário...

– Eu sei... – Interrompi. – Mas, era o que eu desejava... Quero me sentir útil novamente.

Com isso, terminamos nosso jantar em um silencio confortável.

– Eu tiro a mesa... – Edward disse assim que me coloquei de pé.

– Okay... Eu trago a sobremesa, então.

Enquanto separava a _cheesecake _me perguntava como era possível que Edward não tivesse visto a minha pulseira enquanto jantávamos, não é como eu tivesse tentado escondê-la, na realidade, eu fiz o possível para deixá-la a mostra. O que me leva a pensar que talvez ele a tenha visto, mas a tenha ignorado.

Quando voltei a sala de jantar, Edward estava novamente sentado em sua cadeira e bebia de sua taça de vinho.

Eu decidi que faria meu desejo claro agora.

– Eu tenho cheesecake... – Sussurrei ao colocar o prato a sua frente, com a mão que sustentava minha pulseira.

– É o meu doce predileto! – Ele respondeu com os olhos presos ao meu pulso.

Ele nada mais disse e eu voltei a me sentar, me sentindo realmente frustrada.

– Você quer jogar, Isabella? – Ele disse repentinamente, pegando-me de surpresa após dar sua primeira garfada.

– Sim...

Ele voltou sua atenção para o seu doce e não voltou a falar até que tinha terminado.

– Venha aqui... – Ele disse apontando para seu colo.

Eu me acomodei entre suas pernas e o olhei.

– Obrigado pelo jantar! Estava delicioso...

– Tudo para fazê-lo feliz... – Respondi com um sorriso tímido.

– Você está tão linda! – Disse, percorrendo seus dedos por meu braço, até chegar ao meu pulso, e delicadamente retirar a minha pulseira.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo um pequeno aperto em meu peito.

_Ele não me queria?_

– Nós não vamos jogar hoje, Bella. – Sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha. – Eu não quero a sua submissão _hoje à noite_... – Suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas, por cima do tecido do vestido que eu usava. – Essa noite, tudo o que eu desejo, é_fazer amor_ com você.

Eu o beijei. A principio, era um beijo lento e, de certa forma, inocente; mas rapidamente se tornou urgente e quente.

Eu estava entretida demais para saber como chegamos ao quarto, mas o fato é que eu estava sendo jogada sobre a cama com Edward caindo sobre mim, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: Finalmente!

As mãos de Edward corriam por meu corpo ainda coberto pelo tecido do vestido, enquanto nos beijávamos com tanta paixão que parecia que nossas vidas estavam sendo trocadas naquele beijo.

Minhas pernas prendiam sua cintura junto a meu corpo gerando um atrito delicioso de nossos sexos à medida que nos movíamos, cada vez mais intensamente. Podia sentir as mãos de Edward subindo por minhas coxas, levantando a barra do vestido até que ele apertou meu bumbum, forçando meu quadril um pouco para cima como se estivesse dentro de mim, nos fazendo gemer.

Suas mãos subiam por meu corpo devagar, expondo minha pele e me causando arrepios a cada centímetro que tocavam, até chegar a meus ombros, retirando totalmente meu vestido, deixando-me apenas com uma pequena calcinha rendada, que roçava em minha intimidade a medida que seu corpo se chocava com o meu... Num atrito alucinante. Sentia sua respiração pesada junto ao meu pescoço, juntamente com o toque de seus lábios, para em seguida, sentir uma suave mordida, que me fez choramingar.

Tentei erguer meu corpo como pude, fazendo com que meus seios ficassem empinados, a sua disposição, e ele prontamente abaixou o rosto, tomando um de meus mamilos em sua boca, sugando e mordiscando, me fazendo pedir... Implorar por mais.

Edward foi descendo por meu corpo, arrastando seus lábios por minha pele e deixando uma mordidinha abaixo de meu umbigo, antes de virar seus olhos verdes em minha direção, que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas cheias de luxuria com um sorriso de canto de boca, malicioso enquanto seu rosto pairava entre minhas coxas.

Com um sorriso, suas mãos se prenderam nas laterais da ultima peça que me cobria, arrastando-a por minhas coxas enquanto sua língua corria pelos lábios, e com um sorriso, levou seus lábios até meu centro pulsante.

– Hmmm... delicioso... o melhor sabor... – Ele disse entre minhas pernas enquanto a única coisa que conseguia fazer era contorcer-me de prazer.

Eu estava bastante consciente de estar gemendo o nome de Edward incontáveis vezes ao mesmo tempo em que me contorcia na cama enquanto sua língua trabalhava em mim... Tão deliciosamente bem que tinha certeza que um poderoso orgasmo viria mais rápido do que poderia contar.

Mais rápido do que queria, ele se afastou, retirando rapidamente suas roupas, e se colocando dentro de mim, estocando lentamente. Parecia querer provocar todo meu autocontrole com aquele ritmo lento, porém, intenso. Não tardou muito para que nossos corpos sucumbissem e caíssemos ofegantes na cama.

Permanecemos em silêncio por longos minutos, enquanto eu fazia desenhos abstratos sobre a pele de seu peito e sentia seu calor tão próximo a mim. Eu queria abraçá-lo o mais forte que pudesse, assim como beijá-lo delicadamente e de alguma forma fazê-lo perceber como me sentia em relação a ele.

Quem diria que eu entregaria, não só meu corpo, mas também meu coração a alguém tão rápida e completamente, como estava fazendo nesse exato momento, depois de tudo o que me havia acontecido?

Existia um poder que emanava de Edward... E não era só o poder de se impor, de estar níveis acima de qualquer outra pessoa, de dominar tão sabiamente uma mulher... Ele era capaz de fazer com que eu abrisse minha alma, com que permitisse que me lesse tão claramente como nem eu mesma era capaz.

Sem pensar, deixei que meu desejo falasse mais alto do que a razão e o abracei apertadamente. Ele retribuiu o abraço e beijou delicadamente meus cabelos.

Eu não sabia como administrar os sentimentos que inundavam meu coração com a relação que tínhamos... Eu nem mesmo sabia o que, de fato, tínhamos. Eu era sua submissa, e como tal, devia respeitá-lo, obedecê-lo e satisfazê-lo de todas as formas que ele desejasse. E como meu Dominador, ele cuidaria de mim – ao menos é o que ele havia prometido. E talvez essa fosse a parte mais estranha em todo o nosso acordo; há muito tempo ninguém cuidava de mim, ninguém se importava... Seria possível que tinha sido essa atenção que me fez entregar-me, totalmente, sem pensar nas conseqüências? E se Edward, em algum momento, se cansasse? E se ele estivesse apenas tentando curar as minhas feridas? E se, mais a frente, ele percebesse que o que tínhamos acabado de fazer, não era o que realmente desejava? E se ele, no seu intimo, me quisesse apenas como sua submissa... Eu seria capaz de lidar com isso?

– No que está pensando? – Sua voz calma, me trouxe de volta.

– Como fazemos para equilibramos tudo isso? – Perguntei com a voz falha.

– Eu pensei que éramos o que já estávamos fazendo... – A forma com que falava entregava sua confusão. – Com você usando minha _coleira_ durante os fins de semana e nós dois vivendo como qualquer outro casal durante os dias de semana.

– Somos um casal? – Foi impossível evitar a surpresa e alegria em meu tom de voz.

– Se for o que você desejar...

Eu quase sorri para sua insegurança.

– Não há nada, nesse momento, que eu desejasse mais.

Edward passou a brincar com os fios do meu cabelo, enquanto eu recostei meu rosto em seu peito, fechando os olhos, apreciando o momento.

– Há muito tempo eu não tenho um relacionamento como... Como o que temos agora. – Ele começou receoso. – Eu nem mesmo posso chamar o que eu tive, na adolescência de um relacionamento... Eu sei tanto quanto você sobre tudo isso... Mas eu estou tentando, de alguma forma, fazer dar certo.

– Eu pensei... – Disse receosa. – Agora, sei que é absurdo, mas eu pensei que me queria, _apenas_, como sua submissa... Por isso usei minha pulseira hoje à noite.

Edward nos virou, fazendo com que seu rosto pairasse bem próximo a meu.

– E por que pensou assim?

Eu lhe dei um sorriso constrangido, e tenho certeza, meu rosto corado era mais do que suficiente como resposta.

Ele sorriu timidamente.

– Eu a quero loucamente, Bella. – Ele garantiu. – Todos os dias. Eu só não sei como mostrar isso durante os dias de semana... Eu não sei até que ponto posso ir. – Seus dedos deslizavam suavemente por meu rosto. - Nos finais de semana, eu sei que posso levá-la a qualquer lugar que deseje, que posso fazê-la se curvar as minhas vontades... Enquanto usa minha coleira, eu sei que posso tocar-lhe de qualquer maneira, e ainda existe tanto que eu quero fazer com você, para você... Mesmo sabendo, que você _ainda_ não está pronta para a maioria dessas coisas. – Seus lábios tocaram delicadamente os meus e eu suspirei com o contato.

– Eu posso ser o que você desejar. – Garanti. – Eu posso submeter-me a você todos os dias, se for o que o fizer feliz.

– Não, você não pode... – Ele retrucou. – E nem eu.

Eu o olhei com um misto de confusão e descrença.

– Eu já lhe disse... Eu não desejo uma mulher que não tenha suas próprias vontades, que perca a sua identidade... Você precisa de tempo para você mesma, assim como eu. – Eu fitei atentamente os olhos de Edward, e assenti. – Muitas pessoas, podem pensar de forma diferente, mas a verdade é que, durante os fins de semana, tudo gira em torno de você... Antes do meu prazer está o seu. Antes das minhas necessidades está as suas... Eu penso em sua segurança e bem estar durante cada segundo do final de semana. Eu preciso trancar qualquer outro pensamento em algum lugar da minha mente e estar, totalmente, concentrado em você. – Ele sorriu, provavelmente, consciente dos efeitos que suas palavras me causavam. Eu estava totalmente deslumbrada por ele. – O mesmo acontece com você... Eu tenho que ser sua prioridade, sua mente deve estar concentrada em me atender, de forma que eu desejar... – Um sorriso malicioso pintou em seu rosto. – Ninguém é capaz de viver assim, 24 horas por dia, todos os dias.

– Mas... Talvez... Você gostaria de tentar? – Pedi temerosa. – Eu vivi assim por tanto tempo... Que me parece... Natural.

Edward fechou os olhos e bufou, antes de voltar a me olhar.

– E em nenhum momento _ele_... – Eu podia sentir o ódio em sua voz ao se referir a Jacob. – A teve como prioridade.

– Me desculpe! – Deslizei meus dedos por seu rosto, tentando desfazer o vinco em sua testa. – Não era minha intenção compará-lo a ele... É só que... Eu não sei se sei viver, por mim mesma, outra vez.

Edward voltou a se deitar, agora ao meu lado, mas sua mão agarrou fortemente a minha.

– Oh você pode... Mostrou isso essa noite. Eu não fazia idéia que estava procurando um emprego. Você fez tudo por si só. – Existia uma ponta de admiração na forma com que ele falava.

– Isso é orgulho em sua voz? – Brinquei assumindo a posição que antes ele ocupava. Eu tinha necessidade de olhar em lindo rosto e me perder em seu olhar.

– Você não imagina o quanto... – Respondeu. – Você vai se reerguer Bella, talvez antes do que imagina... Vai passar por cima de tudo o que aquele maldito lhe fez. – Fechei os olhos a menção de todas as coisas que sofri nas mãos de Jacob e sufoquei um protesto por estarmos falando sobre isso. – E quando isso acontecer eu serei capaz de dominá-la de todas as formas que eu for capaz de imaginar...

– Eu mal posso esperar por esse dia. – Afirmei antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

**Comentários são bem vindos.**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI**

**Bella Swan**

Existe algo estranho na calmaria. Quero dizer, você sempre está com a sensação de que algo de ruim está prestes a acontecer para estragar a sua felicidade. Ou talvez seja apenas eu, ainda não acostumada, com a atual plenitude do meu estado de espírito.

Acredito que nunca me senti tão plena, tão serena... Com a possibilidade de um futuro tão promissor. Possivelmente eu já tenha estado assim... Talvez quando criança, quando minhas maiores preocupações se resumiam a encontrar uma boneca perdida. Mas, isso foi há tanto tempo... Tempo suficiente para me fazer esquecer o quão intenso e revigorante pode ser um sentimento de tamanha plenitude.

Talvez eu esteja a ponto de saltitar por tamanha felicidade.

Eu estava bastante consciente dos meus olhos brilhantes e o sorriso bobo estampado em meu rosto. Afinal, era assim que me via, todos os dias, pela manhã, ao me olhar no espelho ao me aprontar para o trabalho, e não me importava o quão puxado poderia ser o decorrer do dia, o meu sorriso continuaria ali, firme e forte, pronto para dizer a quem interessasse saber o quão reerguida eu me encontrava. Tudo isso, apenas, porque eu sabia que à noite eu estaria de volta aos braços dele. Edward.

É inegável que estou completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele, por todas as suas facetas. É surpreendente que um Dominador tão intimidador possa ser, ao mesmo tempo, tão afável, devotado, deferente... Talvez, novamente, seja apenas eu, não acostumada a ser cuidada.

Eu senti o meu sorriso aumentar. Hoje é sexta-feira, o que significa que amanhã, há essa hora, estarei usando a coleira de Edward e o servindo da forma que ele julgar devida.

Quem diria que eu, Bella Swan, voltaria a ansiar por ser dominada? Mas, o fato é que, nesse exato momento, mesmo quando deveria estar concentrada em meu trabalho, eu me encontro desejando-o desesperadamente, sonhando acordada com o momento em que me dissesse, com a voz rouca: "Isabella, em seus joelhos...".

– Bella, por favor, compareça ao caixa... – A voz suave de minha gerente, Ângela, se fez ouvir através do sistema de alto-falantes da livraria onde trabalho, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

– Bella, por favor, compareça... – Repetiu.

– Já vou, já vou... – Respondi para mim mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava o estoque para trás.

Estava habituada a esses chamados, apesar de minha função, oficialmente, ser cuidar para que o estoque e as prateleiras estejam sempre em ordem, geralmente ajudava nas vendas... Eu sempre adorei ler e isso me trouxe conhecimento, e esse conhecimento se mostrou mais do que útil em meu emprego, especialmente, como agora, no horário do almoço, quando os vendedores estavam ocupados com o fluxo maior de clientes... Talvez eu tenha sorte e, em breve, esteja definitivamente entre eles, afinal, durantes esses 5 meses de trabalho, tenho sido de muito mais utilidade lá fora do que arrumando o estoque.

– Bella! – Ângela gritou por trás do balcão ao me ver. – Tenho um cliente para você.

Eu sorri para minha gerente e boa amiga – esse era outro ponto maravilhoso em meu trabalho, conheci pessoas ótimas e entre elas, Ângela, com quem tenho tidos bons momentos de cumplicidade.

– É mais um dos que pedem por você... – Ela continuou em tom baixo. – Você precisa ensinar aos outros como ser tão cativante... Venderíamos muito mais se todos os vendedores tivessem seus clientes na palma da mão, como você.

Revirei meus olhos para seu exagero.

– Onde está meu velhinho apaixonado? – Questionei divertida. Afinal, esse era o meu "tipo", como Ângela costumava dizer.

É preciso ter uma alta dose de paciência com os clientes mais idosos, eles podem ser bastante exigentes. Felizmente, eu aprendi a ser gentil, mesmo quando tudo o que mais desejo é gritar com alguém.

– Bom, talvez algum avô a tenha recomendado... – Disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Na seção de literatura estrangeira.

– Okay!

...

É dispensável dizer que a surpresa me fez estacar no meio do corredor ao me deparar com Edward, folheando algum livro.

Ele nunca tinha vindo ao meu trabalho antes e eu, definitivamente, não estava esperando por isso, hoje.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando inutilmente doma-los, ao mesmo tempo em que me aproximava.

– Aconteceu algo? - Perguntei baixo.

Ele, lentamente, fechou o livro - que com uma rápida olhada me permitiu saber que se tratava de um exemplar de "Eu sou Deus" – e o devolveu a prateleira. Reprimi um sorriso e erguer de sobrancelha como questionamento.

– Não sabia que gostava de literatura italiana... Não me parece muito o seu gênero. – Alfinetei. – Poderia jurar que prefere os clássicos.

– Você diz isso com tanta convicção. – Respondeu indiferente. – O que te faz ter tanta certeza? Minhas roupas? Minha postura?

– Sua biblioteca. – Retruquei em confusão.

Edward voltou-se para mim, seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes fitando os meus.

Eu ofeguei. Ali estava, aquele olhar. Forte e penetrante. O olhar que sempre via nos "finais de semana".

– Bella Swan, não é? – Ele disse sorrindo torto. - Eu sou Edward Cullen... – Sua mão estendeu-se em frente a seu corpo. Em minha direção, e eu precisei de alguns minutos para conseguir levantar a minha. -... E talvez, você possa me ajudar a encontrar o que estou procurando.

Oh Deus! Uma cena... Ele está mesmo fazendo uma cena _aqui, agora_?

Inconscientemente apertei a mão de Edward, que continuava presa a minha.

Ele pigarreou, escondendo um sorriso e soltou sua mão da minha, antes de dizer.

– Então, eu estou procurando por um livro em especial... – Edward, então, se aproximou e com seu corpo praticamente colado ao meu disse, a voz soando, aos meus ouvidos, tão sensual quanto em nossos momentos mais íntimos. – Falsa submissão.

Eu pude sentir meu rosto ruborizando. É obvio que já havia lido esse livro, antes mesmo de adentrar ao mundo D/s, antes de conhecer Jacob... Antes de me identificar tanto com a protagonista.

Desviei o olhar e preocupadamente olhei ao redor. Percebi que não havia ninguém ao nosso redor e respirando fundo, decidi entrar no jogo, afinal, por mais receosa que pudesse estar, sabia que Edward nunca faria nada que pudesse me colocar em problemas.

– Se o _Senhor _puder me acompanhar... – Sussurrei e mais lentamente que o necessário nos dirigi dois corredores a frente, mais próximo ao final da loja, onde se encontravam os livros com conteúdo adulto.

Minhas mãos tremeram levemente quando alcancei o exemplar e entreguei a ele.

Ele o folheou por alguns minutos, fazendo com que minha ansiedade aumentasse cada vez mais.

– Você tem alguma outra sugestão com essa mesma temática? – Ele questionou, ainda com os olhos presos ao livro.

Clareie a garganta, sentindo meu coração aos saltos.

– Nós temos o tradicional... Sade, História de O...

– Pode me trazer algum desses? – Interrompeu ainda sem voltar a me olhar.

Voltei a olhar em volta e ao notar que ainda continuávamos sozinhos, respondi.

– Sim, Senhor.

Edward permaneceu com sua cabeça baixa, concentrado em sua leitura, mas com um pequeno sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

Rapidamente procurei pelos exemplares que tinha citado e voltei-me em sua direção.

Ele estava displicentemente recostado a prateleira, com seu olhar atento aos meus movimentos.

– Acho que fui capaz de encontrar o que procurava aqui... – Disse estendendo o livro em minha direção e apanhando os dois exemplares novos que tinha trazido.

Apanhei o livro e imediatamente percebi que algo impedia que o livro fosse fechado adequadamente.

Não foi realmente uma surpresa quando o abri e me deparei com minha coleira, perfeitamente repousada sobre letras negras.

A voz de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos, profunda e intimidadora:

_"— Não se mova — disse. Beijando-a novamente, percorreu a linha de seu pescoço com a língua._" – Começou a recitar, e eu estremeci ao perceber o hálito quente próximo ao meu pescoço. – _"Ela se encostou nele, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu, e o viu deslizar a mão para dentro do bolso das calças..."_ – Meus olhos percorriam as linhas abaixo de onde estava minha coleira, acompanhando o que Edward dizia. – _"Ele retirou um lenço preto e o fez deslizar pelo seu braço, pela frente do pescoço, pelo rosto. Era sedoso e macio. Ele passou o outro braço pela sua frente e pegou a outra ponta do lenço, esticando-o bem, e colocou-o sobre seus olhos. Amarrou-o atrás de sua cabeça."_

Minha respiração ficou pesada e tinha certeza que Edward podia sentir em minha pele o efeito que causava com suas palavras. Ele riu baixo junto ao meu ouvido, espalhando uma onda de excitação por mim antes de falar.

– Em sua posição, hoje, às sete... Esteja com sua coleira Isabella...

Eu não sei bem como consegui continuar a trabalhar após a _visita_ de Edward. Afinal, foi impossível não me sentir quente... Muito quente, após ouvir sua voz rouca sussurrando o que provavelmente aconteceria hoje à noite, assim que estivesse em casa.

Não posso negar que uma pequena parte de mim, se encontrava apreensiva. Estava mais do que claro que hoje, daríamos um passo adiante em nosso relacionamento, mas um passo fundamentado na confiança. E, é claro que confio em Edward, mais do que jamais confiei em alguém em toda a minha vida, mas saber, de antemão, que estarei vendada enquanto ele fará o que desejar comigo me deixa receosa e excitada.

Enquanto esperava ansiosamente a hora de ir embora, brincava com os pingentes da minha pulseira imaginando o que Edward poderia estar preparando. Será que ele apenas me vendaria? Ou também planejasse me amarrar? Talvez pretendesse usar, novamente, as velas?

Infinitas possibilidades.

Infinitas, deliciosas e assustadoras possibilidades.

...

Precisei correr para chegar à casa a tempo, já que assim que me preparava para deixar a livraria, um pequeno acidente, provocado por uma criança super ativa, fez com que alguns dos livros da sessão infantil viessem a baixo, me obrigando a arrumar, novamente, as prateleiras.

Eu pretendia tomar um relaxante banho de banheira antes de ir ao encontro de Edward, mas o máximo que consegui foi uma ducha rápida, antes de correr ainda com o corpo úmido e enrolado em uma toalha até o_ playroom_.

Imediatamente ajoelhei-me aos pés da cama ao mesmo tempo em que me livrava da toalha e soltava o coque frouxo que prendia meu cabelo.

Quando Edward adentrou o quarto minha respiração estava entrecortada pela corrida e minhas bochehas quentes e, provavelmente, coradas pelo vapor do banho. Estava bastante consciente do emaranhado de meus cabelos e de minha pele completamente ao natural, mas não houve tempo para me arrumar da forma que desejava, e nesse momento estava agradecida por Edward não ter solicitado nada além de me encontrar nua e de joelhos, e claro, pelo quarto estar iluminado apenas por velas.

O som de seus passos ecoou pelo ambiente, eram passos lentos e calmos, bem diferente do ritmo com que meu coração batia.

Tomei o cuidado de manter minha cabeça abaixada enquanto me esforçava para normalizar minha respiração.

– Absurdamente pontual... – Edward disse, parando a minha frente, tudo o que conseguia ver eram seus pés descalços. – Exatamente como gosto.

– Obrigada, Mestre

Nem por um segundo cogitei a possibilidade de Edward não estar ciente do meu quase atraso, era impressionante como ele sempre sabe o que acontece...

Acomodei-me melhor em meus joelhos, e aguardei ansiosamente.

– Você pode fazer melhor do que isso... – Ele disse e eu precisei me obrigar a manter minha cabeça abaixada, no lugar de olhá-lo, em confusão. – Curve-se e me beije.

Eu não hesitei nem mesmo por um segundo. Automaticamente meu corpo se curvou e meus lábios tocaram, delicadamente, a pela alva do pé direito de Edward. Silenciosamente me perguntei se a agilidade em cumprir sua ordem, se devia ao fato de desejar me entregar a ele, cada vez mais, ou ao fato de já ter repetido esse mesmo gesto tantas outras vezes, em um passado não tão distante. Tentando expulsar essa nova linha de pensamentos, dirigi meus lábios ao pé esquerdo do meu Senhor, onde depositei mais um beijo.

– Boa menina! – Sua mão deslizou, suavemente, por meus cabelos, assim que voltei a minha posição.

Eu quase podia ouvir o som dos meus batimentos cardíacos no silêncio que se seguiu. Depois do que me pareceu ser uma eternidade, Edward se moveu em direção a grande cama às minhas costas, e eu pude escutar o farfalhar dos lençóis. Mas depois, novamente, o silêncio tomou o ambiente, por tempo suficiente para me permitir entender que ele estava, propositalmente, me observando. Endireite minha postura, sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável.

– Se sente incômoda por me ter te observando? – Sua voz soou divertida.

– Sim, Senhor. – Admiti.

– Seria uma boa idéia começar a se acostumar... Eu poderia fazer isso por horas.

Foi impossível evitar que um pequeno sorriso brotasse em meu rosto.

– Seria uma honra, Mestre.

Novamente, o farfalhar dos lençóis, seguido de seus passos decididos, um acender de lâmpadas e seu toque, dessa vez, mais forte, em meus cabelos.

– Você sabe o que farei com você hoje, Isabella? –Suas mãos desceram até meus ombros, onde impuseram pressão, me fazendo estremecer.

– Serei vendada, Senhor? –Era para ser uma afirmação, mas o tremor em minha voz – provocado pelo meu lado racional, que insistia em temer o que aconteceria essa noite, entregou minhas dúvidas. Obviamente, isso não passou despercebido por Edward.

– Você confia em mim, Isabella?

– Sim, Mestre! - Minha resposta foi imediata, mas ainda assim, pareceu não agradá-lo.

– Então, o que teme?

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, meus olhos foram cobertos por um tecido suave e negro. O receio me fez cerrar os olhos, em antecipação.

Enquanto Edward trabalhava para manter a venda presa ao meu rosto, eu podia sentir meu nervosismo aumentar gradativamente.

Quando meu Senhor sentiu-se satisfeito, deu a volta, sempre me tocando, até que estivesse a minha frente.

– Levante sua cabeça. – Demandou.

Prontamente obedeci.

– Vê algo? – Questionou, ainda com suas mãos a deslizar, ora por meu rosto, ora por meus fios castanhos.

Precisei reprimir minha vontade de gritar-lhe que estava vendada, como ele bem sabia, por saber que possivelmente um ato rebelde como esse, me faria ser castigada – e sendo bem honesta, comigo mesma, não me sentia preparada para um castigo, no momento.

– Confie, Isabella. – Repreendeu.

Possivelmente, nunca me acostumaria com sua capacidade de me ler tão bem.

– Abra seus olhos.

Mesmo contrariada, o obedeci.

Após piscar os olhos algumas vezes, pude visualizar uma disforme sombra a minha frente.

– Ah... – Deixei escapar.

– Até o final da noite, a vendarei, para que não seja possível enxergar nada. – Garantiu com a voz firme. – Mas, faremos isso devagar, quero que se acostume, primeiro, com a sensação... Agora, me diga: o que teme?

Como poderia responder a sua pergunta quando eu mesma não sabia por que me sentia dessa forma. Talvez, apenas, por não saber o que virá em seguida...

Inevitavelmente meus pensamentos foram às vezes em que estive com Jacob. Quando sabia o que ele faria, podia, ao menos, tentar me preparar psicologicamente para o que ele faria, mas quando estava vendada minha apreensão sempre aumentava, afinal só saberia o que ele me fez, após ter acontecido. Era angustiante.

– Me sinto desconfortável em não saber o que fará. – Respondi incerta.

– Farei o que desejar.

– Sei disso, Senhor!

– Ainda faria, mesmo que não estivesse vendada.

Apenas assenti porque sabia que argumentar não nos levaria a lugar algum, especialmente porque Edward estava certo. A partir do momento em que adentrei esse quarto e me coloquei de joelhos, a sua espera, dei a ele a permissão para fazer o que desejar comigo.

– Novamente, Isabella, voltamos à confiança... – Continuou quando me mantive em silêncio. – Se você confia que terei seu bem estar em primeiro plano, não há motivos para temer nada. – Senti, muito mais do que vi, o momento em que ele se abaixou a minha frente. – Por isso, volto a te perguntar: você confia em mim?

Meus olhos arderam e tentei ao máximo não permitir que as lágrimas fluíssem.

Eu podia sentir sua decepção e isso me atingia imensamente.

Claro que confio em Edward, muito mais do que jamais pensei ser capaz de confiar em alguém, mas, ainda assim, não consigo evitar temer o que ele pode vir a fazer. E não sei como dizer isso a ele.

– Eu confio! – Garanti. – Só não posso evitar... – Precisei parar e forçar minha voz a sair. – Não consigo deixar de temer.

– O problema aqui, Isabella... – Suas mãos subiram aos meus olhos, fazendo com que até mesmo a sombra disforme se convertesse em escuridão. -... É que você está acostumada demais a sentir medo, e continua a senti-lo, mesmo quando está segura.

Não podia negar que existia lógica no que Edward disse, mas era difícil acalmar meu coração, que a essa altura batia descompassadamente.

– Eu tenho outra venda... – Continuou. – E vou usá-la... – Suas mãos deixaram meus olhos e tentei, ao máximo e sem sucesso, visualizar seu olhar – que sempre me transmitia paz e tranqüilidade, antes que um novo tecido negro fosse colocado sobre meus olhos, me impedindo de enxergar até mesmo o contorno de seu rosto. – Quais são suas palavras de segurança, Isabella?

– Amarelo, se eu precisar recuar um pouco e vermelho para parar totalmente a cena.

– E as outras?

– Verde, se desejar aprofundar a cena... – Instintivamente minhas mãos foram de encontro à venda, mas antes de tocá-la, Edward as segurou. – e preto. – Um leve tremor passou por meu corpo ao pronunciar a última.

– O que "preto" significa?

– Nosso relacionamento chega ao fim.

– Você pode usar qualquer uma dessas, a qualquer momento.

– Nunca usarei "preto". – As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse contê-las.

Uma risada soou próximo ao meu ouvido.

– Espero que isso, realmente, nunca aconteça.

...

Suas mãos nunca me deixaram, nem mesmo quando ele se colocou de pé e sussurrou:

– Me tome em sua boca.

Eu precisei tatear por sua cintura até encontrar seu cinto. Minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas não facilitavam o trabalho, mas Edward se manteve imóvel até que eu, finalmente, fui capaz de retirar sua calça.

Estar com os olhos vendados, intensificava todos os meus outros sentidos. Talvez, por isso, a corrente elétrica que sempre me percorria ao tocá-lo estava ainda mais intensa ao deslizar minhas mãos por suas pernas.

Meu toque era hesitante, mas um gemido baixo e contido chegou aos meus ouvidos, me impulsionando a seguir adiante.

Imediatamente o levei a minha boca. Seu sabor era maravilhoso, como sempre, e me permiti aproveitar.

A cada segundo me sentia mais segura e gradativamente fui aumentando o ritmo com que meus lábios deslizavam por toda sua extensão.

Eu podia sentir o já tão conhecido calor se formando em meu baixo ventre, assim como minha umidade.

– Mais fundo... – Demandou com a voz rouca. – Oh isso, Isabella.

Eu era a submissa em nossa relação, mas sempre que o ouvia gemer dessa forma, me sentia poderosa.

Seus dedos se prenderam, com mais força, em meu cabelo e Edward levou, subitamente, minha cabeça de encontro a seu quadril. O movimento me pegou desprevenida e, sem que eu pudesse evitar, engasguei, ao mesmo tempo em que todo meu corpo retesava.

Minhas mãos apertaram suas coxas com força, tentando afastá-lo.

– Amarelo! – Gemi apreensiva, assim que consegui afastar meus lábios. – Amarelo!

No mesmo instante suas mãos foram afastadas e eu inalei profundamente.

– Você está bem?

Apenas assenti.

Conforme minha respiração se normalizava, começava a me sentir estúpida por tê-lo feito parar. A verdade é que Edward não havia feito nada demais, nada que já não tivesse feito inúmeras outras vezes.

– Relaxe, Isabella... – Pediu voltando a me aproximar de seu corpo. – Relaxe ou eu mesmo direi "vermelho".

Meu coração perdeu um compasso. No fundo, eu não desejava parar a cena totalmente. Desejava saber o que mais Edward havia planejado para essa noite, e acreditava que se ele nos tinha conduzido até aqui era porque acreditava que eu estava pronta... Talvez como ele mesmo disse, eu apenas estivesse acostumada demais a ter medo. E, acima de tudo, não queria, nem por um instante, decepcioná-lo.

– Eu posso continuar, Mestre. – Me apressei em garantir. – Por favor!

Não esperei por sua resposta, voltei a me inclinar para frente e o tomei em minha boca, o levando o mais fundo possível.

A determinação sempre nos impulsiona e eu estava determinada a lhe dar prazer, a_nos _dar prazer e a provar a mim mesma que podia fazer tudo o que Edward desejasse.

Sempre ansiei por ser dominada, e esse desejo se tornou ainda maior com Edward. Queria ser a submissa que ele desejava ter. Queria me entregar a ele, de todas as formas possíveis... E isso só seria possível, se desse esse primeiro passo.

Encontrei suas mãos, fechadas em punho, ao lado de seu corpo e as apertei, antes de conduzi-las de volta aos meus cabelos. Ele hesitou e eu mesma as prendi, impondo força, em meus fios castanhos.

Ainda hesitante, ele cedeu e seu quadril, lentamente, se moveu em minha direção e eu o aceitei.

De repente, a vontade de agradá-lo, cada vez mais, se tornou ainda maior e eu passei a tomá-lo, avidamente. Felizmente, foi o suficiente para fazer com que Edward assumisse, novamente, o controle.

Relaxei minha garganta, ao máximo e a cada nova investida dele, me sentia desmanchar em excitação, até o ponto em que gemia com ele.

No momento em que sentia seu liquido quente encontrar o fundo de minha garganta, estremeci. Mas dessa vez, não de medo ou apreensão, mas de desejo.

Eu o queria mais, cada vez mais.

– Você é fabulosa! – Disse me ajudando a ficar de pé e em seguida seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Quando o beijo chegou ao fim, meu corpo foi virado, fazendo com que minhas costas encostassem-se a seu peito definido.

– Eu nunca tenho o suficiente de você... – Suas mãos encontraram meus seios e seus dedos passaram a brincar, displicentemente, com meus mamilos desejosos. Assim, como seu quadril foi de encontro ao meu corpo, me deixando saber que ele estava, novamente, pronto para mim.

Gemi em deleite.

Meu corpo foi curvado para frente e minhas mãos alcançaram o colchão macio, me dando apoio.

Seus dedos apertaram minhas nádegas e eu suspirei deliciada.

– Empine os quadris para mim.

Tentando encontrar uma posição em que tivesse maior apoio, levantei uma de minhas pernas e a apoiei na beirada da cama.

Seus dedos afundaram ainda mais em minha pele.

– Oh céus! Você fica linda assim... – Suas mãos deslizavam impacientemente por toda a extensão de meu traseiro. – Minhas mãos coçam para surrá-la...

Remexi-me inquieta, mas meu corpo se oferecia instintivamente para aplacar sua vontade

– Se eu começar... – Sua mão fez o caminho inverso até alcançar minha intimidade, onde passou a brincar entre meus lábios íntimos. – Não serei capaz de parar.

A avalanche de desejo que me atingiu foi tão intensa que não fui capaz de me manter erguida. Meu rosto foi de encontro à seda macia que cobria a cama, fazendo com que meu traseiro ficasse ainda mais empinado em sua direção.

Ele gemeu e enquanto dois de seus dedos adentraram em minha intimidade, sua outra mão estalou ardentemente contra minha pele.

Gemi, mais alto do que pretendia, ao sentir meus músculos internos se contraírem.

– Mais, Senhor! – Lamuriei.

Suas mãos deixaram meu corpo e eu choraminguei, necessitada.

– Você... ainda... não está pronta para mais. – Sentenciou. – Agora, deite-se, de costas.

Mesmo sem poder vê-lo, sabia que sua expressão, nesse momento, mostrava o quanto ele estava contrariado, assim como eu.

Acomodei-me, como ordenado, na confortável cama.

– Os braços acima da cabeça.

Meus dedos agarraram a cabeceira da cama, fazendo com que meus seios ficassem ainda mais expostos, praticamente, clamando por atenção.

O colchão afundou ao meu lado.

– Mantenha suas mãos onde estão... – Sua respiração atingiu, em cheio, um de meus mamilos. – Ou vou amarrá-la.

Me visualizei amarrada a cama e vendada e ao mesmo tempo em que senti minha excitação aumentar, o velho e indesejável tremor de medo me atingiu.

Meus dedos agarraram, com ainda mais força, a cabeceira, como se disso dependesse minha própria vida.

Edward abocanhou, de forma nada suave, meu seio esquerdo e seus dedos voltaram a procurar por minha intimidade.

Tudo o que podia fazer era me contorcer e gemer voluptuosamente.

Seus movimentos não foram gentis, e quanto mais intensos eles se tornavam, mais perto do clímax eu chegava.

– Por favor, Mestre!

Eu podia ter dito que desejava que ele estivesse em mim no momento em que alcançasse o êxtase, mas nesse exato instante, Edward curvou seus dedos em meu interior, fazendo-me perder o fôlego.

Felizmente ele foi capaz de entender e atender o meu desejo.

Precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para impedir que minhas mãos o tocassem, no momento em que seu membro roçou minha entrada, para logo em seguida, em um só movimento, me preencher completamente.

Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, em um convite silencioso para que ele fosse, cada vez, mais fundo. Prontamente, Edward me atendeu e suas estocadas vigorosas me deixavam cada vez mais ardente.

– Deliciosamente apertada. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua língua percorrendo o lóbulo. – Poderia ficar a vida inteira dentro de você. Te preenchendo dessa forma...

– Ohhh céus!

– Vem, Isabella... Para mim.

Ele não precisou repetir.

Seu nome escapou por meus lábios no momento em que me senti tocando o céu.

Seus lábios se fecharam na pele sensível do meu pescoço, abafando seu clímax, algumas investidas mais tarde.

Eu tinha certeza que encontraria uma marca ali mais tarde. E não podia estar mais satisfeita por isso.

...

Suavemente, Edward retirou as vendas que cobriam meus olhos e eu precisei piscar algumas vezes antes que fosse capaz de mantê-los abertos.

Ele tinha um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Seus olhos verdes, intensamente brilhantes me fitando cheios de uma emoção que não conseguia discernir.

– Obrigada, Mestre! – Sussurrei, sentindo-me um pouco sonolenta.

Meu corpo foi acomodado ao seu e eu repousei minha cabeça em seu peito.

– Você foi maravilhosa hoje à noite.

– Por você!

– Por nós dois!


	8. Chapter VII

**Bella Swan**

Minha cabeça subia e descia acompanhando o ritmo da respiração de Edward, enquanto podia ouvir, nitidamente, seus batimentos cardíacos - tão descompassados quanto os meus.

Quando nossas respirações se normalizaram, o envolvi com meu braço, apertando meu corpo contra o dele.

Seu movimento foi tão rápido que só notei quando meu corpo voltou a repousar sobre o colchão macio. Edward por cima de mim, seu peso mantendo-me imóvel.

Suas mãos agarram, fortemente, meus seios e os apertaram. Seus movimentos não eram delicados, muito pelo contrário, eram precisos e fortes.

Quando seus dedos se fecharam em torno dos meus mamilos intumescidos, torcendo-os, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse sob ele; como reflexo, minhas mãos foram de encontro as suas e eu as apertei, tentando diminuir o ritmo de seus movimentos.

– Mantenha suas mãos afastadas, Isabella. – Sua ordem foi pontuada por um novo apertão, deixando meus seios ainda mais doloridos, deliciosamente doloridos. – Você não tem permissão para me tocar, hoje à noite.

Ainda me contorcendo, voltei a prender minhas mãos à cabeceira da cama.

–Assim... – Sussurrou em aprovação. – Totalmente a minha disposição.

Ele se curvou sobre mim e seus lábios se fecharam, urgentemente, em torno de um dos meus mamilos, chupando-o avidamente, deixando-o, cada vez mais, sensíveis.

Era tortuosamente delicioso.

Quando seus lábios me deixaram, apenas após conceder o mesmo tratamento ao meu outro seio – sedento por atenção, seus dedos voltaram a me atormentar.

– Eu quero marcá-la inteira. – Seu hálito atingiu, em cheio, a minha pele arrepiada, para logo em seguida, sugá-la.

A combinação de seus lábios e seus dedos me deixava completamente entregue e necessitada. Tanto que não saberia precisar se me contorcia e gemia pelo desconforto causado por seu tratamento impiedoso ou pela excitação esmagadora que emanava do meu centro pulsante.

Seus lábios continuaram a trabalhar, freneticamente, em mim, até que, segundo ele, eu tinha marcas suficientes – não só em meus seios – para me fazer saber a quem pertenço.

Como se fosse possível esquecer.

Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido:

–Fica ainda mais linda assim... Com minhas marcas em seu corpo.

Choraminguei pela perda de contato.

– Você gosta disso, Isabella?

– Sim, Mestre! – Respondi prontamente.

Suas mãos desceram por meu corpo,tocando levemente - levemente demais, minha intimidade, como se para comprovar por si só o que eu tinha acabado de afirmar.

– Oh, sim! Você gosta! – Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto predileto. – Você sempre está pronta para mim.

– Você sempre me deixa pronta.

Foi quase imperceptível, mas por um segundo, eu pude ver o brilho em seus olhos desvanecer, assim como sua cabeça ensaiar um movimento negativo.

– Eu posso fazer muitas coisas com você, Isabella. – Seu corpo libertou o meu e Edward rapidamente se colocou de pé. – E, eu vou começar, proibindo-a de vocalizar durante todo o final de semana. Tudo o que eu quero ouvir é a sua respiração descompassada quando eu lhe de um orgasmo, nada além disso. – Ele parou ao pé da cama e seus olhos passaram a percorrer todo o meu corpo. – Exceto, é claro, por suas palavras de segurança.

Eu precisei de realmente muito esforço para não protestar quando ele começou a caminhar em direção a porta, após dizer:

– Amanhã, às sete, nua e com o nosso café da manhã preparado. – Antes que a porta fosse fechada, ele se voltou em minha direção e sorrindo displicentemente, acrescentou: - Esse é o seu quarto durante o fim de semana. Não se esqueça que eu sou um único que pode tocá-la. – Suas palavras me fizeram sufocar um gemido de insatisfação. – E eu quero encontrá-la em sua posição pela manhã.

É irrelevante dizer que mal consegui dormir, em vez disso gastei meu tempo a explorar o _playroom_, me familiarizando, ou ao menos tentando, com todos os muitos e diversos _brinquedos_ que Edward tem a sua disposição.

Muito do que havia ali já me era conhecido e foi impossível não estremecer ao imaginar como seria quando Edward resolvesse utilizá-los.Porque é mais do obvio que em algum momento ele o faria.

Com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, manipulei, com receio, alguns de seus chicotes e flagelos, testando-os levemente em minha pele. Alguns eram suaves, outros incrivelmente pesados e grossos, o que certamente deixaria marcas em meu corpo.

Em meu intimo desejei ser capaz de esperar por isso ansiosamente. No entanto, tudo o que eu era capaz era me perguntar se seria, de fato, capaz de passar por isso.

Após um demorado e nada relaxante banho frio, me deitei sobre a já fria e grande cama , me questionando se seria possível que Edward me proporcionasse todos os prazeres com que costumava sonhar ao decidir adentrar o universo BDSM. Submissão, entrega, dor e prazer. E, o mais importante, se eu seria capaz de empurrar as cicatrizes, físicas e mentais, deixadas por Jacob, para o fundo da minha mente e aproveitar tudo o que Edward estivesse disposto a me dar.

...

Um banho foi capaz de me fazer empurrar a preguiça para longe de mim ao me pôr de pé, após me sentir cansada de rolar pela espaçosa cama. Providenciei para que todo o cômodo estivesse devidamente arrumado, antes de me encaminhar para cozinha, onde – apesar de me sentir absurdamente exposta – fui capaz de preparar o café da manhã de Edward, antes de me colocar de joelhos para esperá-lo.

Quando ele adentrou o local, me encontrou com a cabeça abaixada, a fitar o chão. Meus cabelos soltos escondendo parcialmente o meu rosto e meu corpo tremendo levemente, sentindo o ar frio agarrar-se a minha pele. Foi impossível não ruborizar com a certeza de sua inspeção detalhada.

– Aproxime-se. – Pediu após se sentar a mesa. – De joelhos. – Completou ao me ver ensaiar um movimento que me colocaria de pé.

Agradecida por meus fios castanhos encobrirem meu rubor incessante, me dirigi até ele, parando ao lado de sua cadeira.

Ele nada disse, mas de tempo em tempo, levava algo em direção a minha boca, fazendo-me comer. Obedientemente meus lábios se abriam a cada novo movimento dele.

Ao contrario do que imaginei, o silencio não era incomodo, em compensação, tanto tempo sobre os meus joelhos os deixava doloridos.

Tentando me posicionar de forma confortável, me remexi inquieta.

– Concentre-se Isabella. – Sua voz soou calma e inebriante. – Afaste um pouco mais os seus joelhos e se sente sobre os calcanhares.

Segui suas instruções e quase suspirei de alivio ao constatar que, de fato, dessa forma, meus joelhos doíam menos.

Após uma pausa onde tudo o que eu era capaz de ouvir era o tilintar dos talheres de Edward, ele voltou a falar:

– Foi produtiva a sua busca pelo _playroom_?

Sem que eu fosse capaz de evitar, o olhei e por pouco não perguntei como ele sabia sobre isso.

Ele sorriu para mim, reconhecendo minha pergunta silenciosa e, provavelmente, meu esforço em me manter calada.

– Você não é tão silenciosa quanto imagina.

Eu poderia jurar que além de se referir a minha exploração noturna, ele também falava, sutilmente, da minha dificuldade em cumprir a sua ordem.

Abaixei a minha cabeça, sentindo-me aborrecida por não ter o meu esforço reconhecido.

Não poder vocalizar é certamente um grande sacrifício para mim. Não que eu seja muito falante, mas o fato de ele ter me proibido torna a vontade de falar quase impossível de conter.

– Olhe para mim, Isabella.

Relutante, o encarei.

– Não se comporte como uma criança mimada. – Seu olhar penetrante praticamente alcançava minha alma. – Agora venha até aqui. – Finalizou batendo em suas penas, sinalizando que desejava que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

Ainda levemente contrariada, o obedeci.

– De frente para mim. – Disse assim que me sentei sobre suas pernas, deixando as minhas ao lado de seu corpo.

Sentindo meu rosto queimar, me coloquei de pé e rapidamente virei meu corpo, de forma que minhas pernas ficassem ao seu redor.

– Provavelmente nunca vou me cansar do seu rubor. – Seus dedos deslizaram por minha bochecha.

A aproximação de nossos corpos reacendeu a chama de desejo que a muito custo eu tinha conseguido diminuir.

Delicadamente Edward afastou meu corpo, fazendo com que me recostasse à beirada da mesa.

Seus olhos se prenderam aos meus.

– Obrigado pelo café da manhã.

Sorri em retribuição ao lindo e hipnotizante sorriso torto estampado em seu rosto perfeito.

Eu estava tão presa em seu olhar que só notei seu movimento quando suas mãos já acariciavam meus seios. Eles estavam doloridos pelo tratamento que Edward lhes concedeu na última noite e por pouco eu não gemi.

– Estão doloridos? – Seus dedos aliviaram o aperto e passaram a contornar as marcas deixadas por ele. – Talvez seja melhor dar a eles uma folga.

Rapidamente neguei com um movimento de cabeça.

– Mmmm um pouco de dor te excita, Isabella?

Eu me contorci em seu colo e um riso baixo deixou seus lábios.

– Eu acho que isso é um sim. – Provocou, e subitamente suas mãos apertaram, com precisão, meus montes arredondados.

Um suspiro alto deixou meus lábios e Edward me olhou.

–Shiii! – Suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do meu corpo, parando ao alcançar a minha cintura. – Seja uma boa menina e eu te darei o que você quer. – Para comprovar a veracidade da sua declaração, ele se pós de pé e encaixou seu corpo entre minhas pernas.

O botão de sua calça jeans foi aberto e o zíper abaixado.

– Você está pronta para mim, Isabella?

Eu desejei poder respondê-lo, no entanto tudo o que pude fazer foi enlaçar sua cintura com minhas pernas.

– Ou talvez você precise de um pouco mais de preliminares?

Voltei a negar com minha cabeça e Edward me olhou divertido.

– Não? - A ponta de seus dedos apertaram as minhas coxas, para logo em seguida deslizarem até estarem perigosamente perto do meu centro pulsante. – Uma noite não é o suficiente para esfriar o seu corpo? Ou sou eu quem a faço se acender rápido demais?

Um de seus dedos encontrou minha carne úmida e inevitavelmente me contorci, silenciosamente pedindo por mais.

– Me deixe vê-la. –Pediu, afastando minhas pernas de sua cintura.

Minha excitação era tamanha que, naquele momento, não me importei com a forma como ele me deixava exposta.

– Linda! – Sussurrou em aprovação. – E toda minha.

Seus olhos estavam escuros pela luxuria do momento, provavelmente um reflexo dos meus, no instante em que ele, finalmente, se livrou de sua calça e levou seu membro até a minha entrada.

Sua intenção de me torturar ficou clara com a forma com que ele se manteve parado após se encaixar a mim.

Lancei-lhe o meu melhor olhar implorativo, o que só o fez afastar seu corpo, até que quase estávamos desconectados.

Mesmo com a sua falta de movimentos eu estava ridiculamente próxima a minha libertação e, obviamente, isso não passou despercebido a Edward.

– Hummm talvez eu tenha isso negligente demais ao deixá-la sozinha, ontem à noite. – Movi meu corpo em sua direção fazendo com que mais alguns centímetros de seu membro deslizassem para dentro de mim. – Ou, talvez, se você não se comportar, eu decida deixar isso... – Ele gesticulou, apontando para o ponto que nos mantinha unidos. – Para mais tarde.

Choraminguei, mas tomei o cuidado de permanecer imóvel.

– Boa menina! – Edward disse e lentamente se moveu em minha direção.

Tombei minha cabeça de encontro à mesa, derrubando, no processo, a louça utilizada por Edward.

Tensão se alojou em meu corpo, não desejando que ele resolvesse me castigar agora, especialmente porque eu sabia que seu castigo seria, mais uma vez, me deixar ardendo por ele.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Ele sussurrou investindo contra mim.

Fechei meus olhos, com força, tentando sufocar os sons que insistiam em querer deixar os meus lábios.

Edward se curvou sobre mim, indo cada vez mais fundo.

Minhas unhas se afundaram na pele de suas costas.

– Olhe para mim, Isabella. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Quero ver o êxtase em seus olhos quando vier para mim.

Sem que eu fosse capaz de evitar, meu corpo voltou a se contorcer em busca de alguma fricção.

Felizmente, ele, nesse momento, estava tão necessitado quanto eu e meu movimento teve o resultado esperado. Seu quadril foi impulsionado contra mim, com força, fazendo todo o meu corpo estremecer e meus músculos internos se contraírem.

Eu não precisei de mais que 3 ou 4 investidas para alcançar o céu, e eu poderia jurar que me perdi por lá. Fui trazida de volta ao sentir os dedos de Edward deslizar por meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que nem sabia que rolavam. Como resposta dei a ele um sorriso preguiçoso. Ele retribui o meu sorriso antes de dizer:

– Eu espero que você tenha energia suficiente para mais.

Antes que eu fosse capaz de assimilar o que ele me disse, meu corpo foi agilmente levantado e Edward nos conduziu escadas acima.

Eu ainda podia senti-lo dentro de mim e seus movimentos só fizeram reascender o meu desejo por ele.

Nossos corpos caíram sobre a grande cama, no centro do _playroom_, e Edward passou a investir contra mim, exatamente da forma que gostamos e precisávamos naquele momento: forte, duro e com precisão.

Não duramos muito e quando Edward gemeu baixo, ao deixar o calor do meu corpo, não consegui reprimir um bocejo involuntário.

Ele me puxou para perto do seu corpo e, automaticamente, recostei minha cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu quero você descansada hoje à noite. – Disse com a voz ainda rouca pela nossa recente atividade. – Durma um pouco.

Era uma ordem, mas mesmo que não fosse, eu não deixaria de cumprir, não quando meu corpo se encontrava tão cansado.

...

Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo dormi, mas quando despertei encontrei Edward ao meu lado, um sorriso imenso em seu rosto.

– Você fala enquanto dorme...

Ruborizei ao imaginar o que eu poderia ter dito enquanto dormia.

– Você precisa comer algo... – Disse se levantando da cama e trazendo-me uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches, queijos e algumas frutas. – Perdemos a hora do almoço. – Explicou com um olhar envergonhado. – E não temos muito tempo agora

Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo pela atenção, mas me lembrei a tempo da proibição de vocalizar, então, apenas lhe dei um beijo singelo na bochecha quando ele voltou a sentar ao meu lado e torci para que isso não estivesse fora das regras.

– Por nada! – Ele parecia um pouco surpreso com a minha atitude. – Bom, eu ainda tenho tempo suficiente para alimentá-la.

Um pedaço de queijo tocou meus lábios e os abri permitindo que Edward me alimentasse.

...

– Eu tenho um presente para você. – Edward sussurrou após se certificar que eu não era capaz de comer mais nada.

Ele afastou a bandeja que estava sobre meu colo e tirou do bolso um colar de couro.

Uma nova coleira.

Dessa vez, bem mais parecida com as coleiras que eu estava acostumada a usar quando Jacob ainda era meu Senhor.

Instintivamente dirigi meu olhar para a pulseira em meu pulso.

– Você ainda poderá usá-la. – Garantiu ao responder a minha pergunta muda. – Mas eu quero que use essa esta noite.

Suas mãos agilmente trabalharam para afastar meu cabelo e deixar meu pescoço livre e então prender minha nova coleira.

Ficava um pouco apertada e eu tive a impressão que sufocaria.

Respirei fundo.

– Nós vamos dar um passo além hoje à noite, Isabella. – Ele já estava de pé, com a porta do quarto aberta e sua voz não deixava duvidas que tudo o que ele me diria a partir desse momento seriam ordens a ser cumpridas. – No banheiro, você vai encontrar tudo o que precisa. Tome um banho e se apronte. Nós saímos em uma hora.

Eu o olhei surpresa, sem realmente conseguir processar o que estava por trás de sua declaração.

– Nós vamos à casa de um casal de amigos.

E aí está o que ele queria dizer desde o inicio, para o meu desespero.

Rapidamente me coloquei de pé, cobrindo meu corpo com o lençol amarrotado.

Eu sabia que minha proibição de vocalizar ainda estava valendo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era o que, provavelmente, estava por trás de suas palavras.

_Um casal de amigos._

_Um dominador e uma submissa._

_Uma cena._

Confesso que não pensei nas consequências quando disse:

– Eu não vou!

Eu pude ver, claramente, Edward respirar fundo antes de passar os dedos, nervosamente, por seu cabelo.

– Não foi um pedido, _Isabella._

A forma como ele pronunciou meu nome, aliada ao olhar em seu rosto me fez dar um passo atrás. E apesar de saber que o melhor seria me calar, retruquei;

–Eu não posso.

– Eu devo entender que você está, propositalmente, me desobedecendo? – Sua voz ainda continuava calma, mas seu rosto denunciava, completamente, seu estado de espírito, nada favorável a mim. – Acredito que você se lembra da sua proibição para vocalizar.

– Edward...- Ainda tentei, mas fui calada pelo estrondo da porta do quarto sendo batida, violentamente.

– Já chega, Isabella. - Ele deu um passo em minha direção e automaticamente recuei. – Cumpra as minhas ordens ou me devolva a minha coleira e encerramos o fim de semana aqui.

Minha respiração ficou suspensa por alguns segundos enquanto processava o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Eu sabia, em meu intimo, que não estava pronta para uma cena que envolvesse outras pessoas, nesse momento. Provavelmente nunca estaria. Mas, por outro lado, também não estava pronta para abrir mão da coleira de Edward, nem mesmo pelo restante do fim de semana.

Eu ainda desejava retrucar e fazê-lo entender porque agi dessa forma, mas sua postura deixava claro que essa não era uma boa hora para argumentar.

– Eu vou dizer pela última vez, Isabella. Confie. Ou será melhor parar por aqui.

Obriguei meu cérebro a pensar em uma forma de mostrar a ele como me sentia.

Enquanto nossos olhos se encaravam, sentia minhas mãos tremulas tentadas a se dirigirem até o meu pescoço e livrá-lo da coleira que o apertava, parecendo me sufocar.

– Amarelo. – Sussurrei tão baixo que imaginei que ele não tinha sido capaz de ouvir.

Edward venceu a distancia entre nós. Seus dedos deslizaram por meus braços até alcançar o meu pescoço.

_Não faça isso, por favor!_

Um tremor percorreu o meu corpo quando ele retirou a sua coleira.

– Se você não confia em mim para entender as suas limitações, não tem porque usar a minha coleira. – Meus olhos ainda estavam presos ao dele e pude ver, nitidamente, a tristeza refletida neles. – Vermelho.

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Bella Swan**

Eu queria ir atrás dele. Cada célula do meu corpo queria correr atrás de Edward e pedir, não, _implorar_ para que ele devolvesse a coleira, que a colocasse de volta em meu pescoço, para que ele, _nunca mais _me olhasse daquela forma; Mas eu não conseguia me mexer, não importa o quanto desejasse, simplesmente não conseguia me mover.

Só percebi que chorava quando um soluço me trouxe de volta do transe em que estava presa.

De volta a realidade não fui capaz de reprimir as duvidas que se alojavam em minha mente: _Como o que acabou de acontecer aqui vai nos afetar? Quando ele disse "vermelho" se referia apenas ao restante do final de semana? Em algum momento eu voltaria a usar a sua coleira? Ainda teríamos um relacionamento?_

Senti meu estomago se contraindo e antes que conseguisse me conter, corri em direção ao banheiro e deixei que meu corpo se livrasse de todo o lanche que Edward tinha me feito comer.

Exausta, me afundei no chão gelado e permiti que mais uma onda de lágrimas me atingisse.

Fechei os olhos por um instante e lembrei-me do lindo sorriso que avistei quando acordei, da forma como ele, gentilmente, me alimentou e me perguntei como o homem gentil que se preocupa com o fato de eu ter dormido demais e perdido a hora do almoço pôde ignorar o pânico evidente em meu olhar ao insinuar que estava disposto me fazer servir outro Dom. Simplesmente não se encaixava. Não era compatível com o Edward que conhecia, por quem era apaixonada.

Relutantemente abri os olhos e, sem ter a intenção, os posei sobre um discreto, porém, lindíssimo vestido preto. Lentamente me coloquei de pé e deslizei a mão pelo tecido macio. Era o que Edward desejava que eu vestisse hoje à noite.

Um aperto se formou em meio peito ao perceber que o traje a minha frente não se parecia, em nada, com que eu esperava. De alguma forma, que eu não saberia explicar, eu esperava encontrar algo parecia com o que Jacob me obrigava a usar. De alguma forma, eu esperava que Edward desejasse fazer dessa noite uma copia das muitas que precisei compartilhar com Jacob e seus amigos. A constatação me obrigou a se curvar novamente sobre o vaso sanitário até que não existia mais nada em meu estomago que pudesse ser colocado para fora.

Até então, não tinha percebido que estava constantemente à espera de Edward começar a agir como Jacob. Que tinha tanto medo de ter que reviver aquelas experiências que qualquer indício de estar me aproximando de algo parecido me faria recuar, duvidar, tentar encontrar uma forma de me proteger, mesmo que no fundo do meu coração, eu sou soubesse que não existia, realmente, nada que eu precisasse temer.

Edward não era como Jacob. Ele já tinha deixado claro, com a forma como cuidava de mim, que nunca agiria da mesma forma, que nunca me machucaria propositalmente.

Sem me importar com o gosto amargo em minha boca ou com o fato de ainda estar enrolada em um amarrotado lençol, sai correndo.

Eu só precisava encontrar Edward e então dizer tudo o que sentia – _de verdade. _Ele ia entender, eu sabia que sim, porque ele conhecia a extensão do meu medo, porque ele sabia que eu simplesmente, _ainda_, não tinha sido capaz de superar tudo, digerir tudo.

Mas eu não o encontrei, nem no quarto que dividimos ou em seu escritório, em lugar algum. Ele não estava em casa.

Voltei a subir as escadas desejando que ele tivesse me deixado explicar ou que eu tivesse sido capaz de confiar.

Me enrosquei em nossa cama, agarrando seu travesseiro o mais forte que podia. E esperei. Esperei porque sabia que em algum momento ele voltaria e então eu poderia fazê-lo me ouvir.

...

Não dormi bem. Se é que posso chamar os poucos minutos em que estive adormecida de dormir. Edward não apareceu e eu passei boa parte da noite tentando ligar para o seu celular que, aparentemente, estava desligado. Sabia que ele estava chateado, que precisava de um pouco de tempo para si próprio, mas não conseguia evitar me sentir magoada. E preocupada.

E se algo tivesse acontecido?

Tentei, muito duramente, me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa mas era impossível. Mesmo enquanto me encarregava de arrumar o _playroom _e guardar as peças de roupa que deveria ter usado na noite anterior, ainda tinha ele em minha mente.

Uma noite inteira e boa parte da manhã tinha passado desde que o vi e meu coração estava tão apertado com a possibilidade de que ele não quisesse mais me ver... Que o "vermelho" significasse muito mais do que, apenas, o fim de semana.

Estava tentando, mais uma vez, ligar para o seu telefone quando ouvi a porta da sala sendo aberta e antes que eu pudesse me conter estava correndo em sua direção.

Ele não olhou em minha direção. Apenas seguiu em direção a bar e se serviu de um copo de wisky.

Eu estava a ponto de dizer algo, qualquer coisa, quando olhei ao redor e vi que não estávamos sozinhos.

Meu coração falhou duas batidas quando o senti tão... Decepcionado. Me doía profundamente não ser a submissa que ele merecia ter, mas ao mesmo tempo era absurdamente difícil deixar todas aquelas experiências ruins para trás.

Sua voz soou cansada aos meus ouvidos quando Edward se jogou no sofá, enquanto o casal a minha frente se acomodava.

– Bella, esses são Rosalie e Emmett... O casal que queria que conhecesse ontem... - Suspirou levemente - Rosalie é uma rainha... Emmett seu submisso... E eles são casados há dois anos.

Não tinha idéia de como estava meu rosto naquele momento, mas tinha certeza que meu choque não passou despercebido ao casal, já que o grandalhão sentado displicentemente a minha frente começou a gargalhar.

A loira escultural deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

– Isso não tem graça Emmett!

– Me desculpe, Baby! – Ele respondeu, sufocando a risada que não queria morrer.

– Nunca... - Senti minhas bochechas ficando quentes de vergonha, afinal, Edward era um Dom conhecido em todo o meio, e eu, sua submissa, reagia assim diante de um casal amigo - Desculpe...

– Bella não começou no D/s de modo convencional, Rose - Edward começou a falar, me cortando naquele momento - Um maldito sádico se passando por Dom não soube respeitar seus limites... E por isso propus que nos encontrássemos ontem... Para conversarmos.

A forma como ele enfatizou a palavra "conversarmos" não me passou despercebido e eu me senti encolher diante das pessoas a minha frente.

– Claro.– A belíssima loira a minha frente cruzou as pernas e tomou a mão do grandalhão entre as suas. - E agora, ela espera o momento que você será como ele...

Era estranho ouvir aquilo por outros lábios... Na verdade, parecia ainda pior ouvir em voz alta a realidade de meus medos estúpidos.

– Edward não é como ele! – Não era realmente a minha intenção alterar o tom de voz ou parecer petulante, especialmente quando o que ela disse era, nada menos, do que a verdade. Mas, eu, definitivamente, não aceitaria que alguém comparasse Edward a Jacob, quando claramente eles eram o oposto... Mesmo que inconscientemente eu mesma fizesse essa comparação.

Ela sorriu levemente para mim.

– Eu sei, querida... Se fosse não estaria tão interessado assim em te familiarizar com o BDSM de verdade... Isso é uma parte de nós, não temos como negar nossa essência... Mas temos que trabalhá-la para melhorar... Evoluir... Ser melhor para nossos parceiros...

Aquilo tudo fazia sentido para mim, afinal, o que mais queria era ser melhor para Edward. Superar meus medos e realmente me entregar a tudo o que ele poderia me oferecer... Mas ao mesmo tempo era tão difícil ignorar os fantasmas que me rodeavam.

Suspirei levemente.

– Isso é tão difícil! – Permiti que meu corpo afundasse na única poltrona vaga, realmente me sentindo cansada, emocional e fisicamente.

– O D/s é em resumo uma relação de confiança, Bella - E desta vez, foi Edward quem se manifestou - Não necessariamente de amor...

Não posso dizer que ouvir isso, de certa forma, não fez com que meu coração se tornasse menor. Afinal, eu já estava inegavelmente apaixonada por ele e ele estava a minha frente dizendo, com palavras suaves, é claro, que não sentia o mesmo... Para ele eu era, apenas, mais uma submissa. Alguém a quem ele iria, pacientemente, disciplinar, apresentar a arte da sedução, do prazer... Alguém que quando ele, finalmente, conseguisse transformar na submissa perfeita, talvez, perdesse o encanto, o que o prendia a mim.

Era exatamente essas coisas: atração, sedução, prazer, submissão, disciplina... que eu estava procurando quando decidi que o universo BDSM era o meu caminho. Eu não estava procurando por um conto de fadas. Não sou tão ingênua. Sabia que não encontraria o príncipe encantado, mas também não esperava encontrar nenhum vilão. Meus desejos eram simples: alguém em que eu pudesse confiar e me entregar, alguém com que eu tivesse um relacionamento capaz de proporcionar tanta luxuria que eu simplesmente não conseguisse pensar em nada mais do que ser _dele._

Bom, as coisas não saíram como eu planejei. Nem de longe. E quando Edward apareceu e, exatamente como em um conto de fadas, me salvou de Jacob, eu passei a desejar algo mais... Nesse momento, eu também queria o coração dele.

– Mas de confiança... – Edward continuou, suspirou levemente, parecendo alheio a tudo que se passava em minha mente. - E eu preciso de sua confiança Bella... Preciso que confie em mim para saber o que é melhor para você.

– Eu confio... – Sussurrei porque, mesmo que não pudesse ter tudo o que desejava, não estava pronta para abrir mão do que poderia ter.

Eu poderia manter meus sentimentos sobre controle e ser, para Edward, apenas o que ele quisesse que eu fosse e aceitar, de bom grado, o que ele estivesse disposto a me dar.

_Eu poderia, não é?_

– Não o suficiente... – Ele se voltou em minha direção. - Quando falei em conhecer um casal, você nem ao menos cogitou a possibilidade de que a estivesse levando para simplesmente conhecer...

Isso era verdade. Eu não poderia negar, mas será que não era possível que ele entendesse como me sentia, como vivia, constantemente, amedrontada?

– Você não confiou em mim também... – Assim que as palavras deixaram a minha boca, eu desejei ter sido capaz de me manter calada.

Edward manteve seu olhar preso ao meu, sua expressão deixando claro que não conseguia entender o que eu quis dizer e para ser bem sincera, nem eu conseguia entender muito bem. Mas, agora que tinha começado não podia, simplesmente, voltar atrás.

– Eu disse "amarelo"... – Continuei, desviando meu olhar e o fixando em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse nele. – Porque estávamos indo além do que eu... – Parei por um instante, tentando encontrar uma palavra que expressasse o que eu queria dizer. – Me sentia confortável. – Balancei negativamente a cabeça, insatisfeita com a minha escolha. Isso nem chegava perto do que senti naquele momento. – O que eu quero dizer é que... Bom, você não confiou em mim para saber quando estávamos próximos de ultrapassar os meus limites... Você achou que apenas você saberia quando isso acontecesse...

_Droga!_ Isso estava ficando ainda pior.

– E você realmente sabia melhor do que eu... – Me apressei em continuar, não querendo que ele pensasse que eu estava questionando a sua capacidade de saber o quando devemos parar ou não. Eu nunca faria isso, especialmente na frente de outras pessoas. – Mas, é que eu... eu estava com tanto _medo_. – Confessei, por fim.

– E do que exatamente você estava com medo? – Rosalie interferiu, impedindo que Edward respondesse e pela expressão no rosto dele, tenho certeza de que não seria exatamente uma resposta agradável. – O que você temia que acontecesse?

Me remexi inquieta, me sentindo, extremamente, desconfortável em ter essa conversa.

– Nós só queremos ajudar... – Emmett se manifestou. – é um pouco estranho, não é? Nós não nos conhecemos e você não tem motivo algum para ter essa conversa conosco. – Ele continuou, sem dar a menor importância para a forma como Rosalie e Edward o encarava. – Mas, eu imagino que, no fundo, seja exatamente o que você quer... - Ele fixou seu olhar em mim e o que viu o desanimou. – Bom, talvez eu esteja errado.

– Não me leve a mal... – Comecei sentindo que não me faria mal alguma ser honesta. – É só que... Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém... Eu nunca cheguei a conhecer outras pessoas que...

– Outras pessoas como você? – Ele me interrompeu. – Que gostassem das mesmas coisas que você? Que não a julgassem como uma pervertida porque você aprecia um pouco de dor e submissão?

Eu apenas assenti porque ele estava absolutamente certo.

– Eu sei, exatamente, como é...

– O que você está tentando dizer? – Rosalie se virou em direção a ele, apertou a sua mão e o fez olhar diretamente nos olhos dela.

– Baby... – Emmett disse, antes que ela fosse capaz de continuar. – Você sabe que não há motivo algum para se preocupar. Eu não estou, nem de longe, com os mesmos problemas que Bella... – Ele desviou seu olhar para mim e sorriu. – Não me leve a mal Bella... – Então ele voltou sua atenção a Rose, sem dar importância ao aceno de cabeça que eu lhe dei. – Eu tenho você e Bella tem Edward... Isso é ótimo! Mas, existem coisas, sentimentos... Que, provavelmente, apenas outro submisso pode entender...

– Foi exatamente por isso que eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia... – Edward voltou a se pronunciar. – Eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia, apresentá-la a pessoas que vivem no mesmo meio, alguém com quem pudesse conversar, além de mim...

– Eu agradeço. – Respondi. – Isso é muito atencioso, como tudo o que você faz... De verdade, Edward. Eu não quis que as coisas acontecessem daquela forma, mas quando você disse que encontraríamos um casal, eu simplesmente não conseguisse evitar pensar que talvez... Que talvez você quisesse uma cena em conjunto ou que...

– Eu não compartilho! – Ele me interrompeu, a voz uma oitava mais alta. – Eu disse isso... Na verdade, foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu disse.

– Eu sei. – Devolvi. – Por favor, entenda que... Isso foi tudo o que eu vi e vivi até aqui... Edward, eu nunca socializei com outros casais como nós... Pode parecer absurdo o que eu vou dizer, mas na realidade em que eu vivi, isso simplesmente não existia.

– Esse é o ponto. - Rosalie voltou a falar. – Você precisa entender que essa não é mais a sua realidade... E você, Edward... Precisa entender que algumas coisas são difíceis para ela.

– Eu confio em você. – Voltei a garantir e sem agüentar mais o meu próprio nervosismo me coloquei de pé e caminhei em sua direção, implorando, internamente, para que ele não se afastasse. – De verdade, Edward. Se eu não confiasse em você, eu não estaria aqui...

Eu queria estender a minha mão e tocar a dele, mas me mantive apenas parada a sua frente, desejando que ele desse o passo seguinte.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu não sou tão autoconfiante, corajosa, ou qualquer outra denominação que possa se encaixar aqui, quanto você gostaria, que você merece que eu seja... Eu costumava ser. E, eu juro, eu estou tentando ser novamente, mas... Algumas vezes, como essa, eu vou me apavorar.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos começarem a arder, então fiz uma pausa respirando fundo.

– Eu sei que isso é muito mais do que eu tenho o direito de pedir e que você não tem obrigação alguma de continuar com o que nós temos... Mas, se você decidir que quer continuar... – Olhei em seus olhos e tenho certeza que ele pode ver, refletido nos meus, a suplica para que ele não desistisse de mim. – Eu preciso que você entenda que é difícil para mim.

O silencio que se seguiu foi tão intenso que eu julguei ser capaz de ouvir meus próprios batimentos cardíacos, descompassados, suplicantes.

– Eu... – Edward, finalmente, respondeu. – Talvez eu... Eu deveria ter explicado. Antes de colocar a sua coleira, antes do final de semana iniciar... Eu deveria ter dito o que eu pretendia fazer. E... Bom, eu não deveria ter saído daquela forma, sem que você explicasse o que estava sentido e...

– Eu deveria ter confiado mais... – Interrompi, desejando poder voltar no tempo e agir de forma diferente.

Edward deu um passo à frente, o único passo que nos separava e levou suas mãos ao meu rosto.

– Eu vou ter isso em mente... O fato de que algumas coisas serão mais difíceis que outras para você.

– E eu vou ter em mente que você nunca, jamais, fará qualquer coisa que possa me machucar, propositalmente.

Edward me deu um pequeno sorriso torto e me abraçou.

– Isso é o suficiente para você? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Ou você precisa que...

– Só me ajude a superar isso, _de verdade_. - Respondi, correspondendo o seu abraço. – Você não precisa ser nada, além, do que você já é...

Apertei, com mais força, meus braços ao seu redor.

– Quando você disse "vermelho"... – Fui incapaz de impedir que as palavras saíssem. – Você quis dizer...

– Eu quis dizer que a cena tinha acabado.

– E? – Questionei, fechando meus olhos.

– Nada, além disso.

Um suspiro de alivio deixou meus lábios.

– Obrigada!

– Agora que tudo está bem... Podemos almoçar? Todo esse drama me deixou com fome... – Emmett estourou a nossa bolha particular.

Sem que pudéssemos evitar sorrimos para ele.

– Eu vou preparar algo... – Ofereci, relutante em deixar os braços de Edward.

– Eu posso ajudar... – Rosalie se prontificou e eu apenas assenti, imaginando que era uma boa oportunidade de nos aproximarmos. Não me faria mal algum.

...

Rosalie foi gentil o suficiente para não tocar mais no assunto que era o centro de nossa atenção há pouco tempo. Em vez disso, ela me ajudou a cozinhar, na maior parte do tempo em silencio.

– Erh... Obrigada! – Sussurrei, quando o strogonoff que estava fazendo ficou, finalmente, pronto. – Pela ajuda... E pela conversa...

– Não há do que... – Ela respondeu. – Mas, se não for abuso demais, eu gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa...

Eu deixei as travessas de lado e a olhei. Com um movimento de cabeça, indiquei que ela podia dizer o que quisesse.

– Eu entendo que é complicado para você... – Ela se aproximou e recostou seu corpo escultural na parede próxima a mim. – Mas, Edward é um grande amigo. Eu devo muito a ele. E, odiaria vê-lo magoado... _novamente_.

Apesar de ela ter escolhido as palavras com bastante cuidado e do sorriso quase tímido que ela me dava eu entendi muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

– Ou eu terei que me ver com você? – Não era minha intenção que soasse tão sarcástico, mas não iria retirar o que disse.

– Pelo que parece você é tão inteligente quanto Edward diz...

– Veja bem... – Comecei, com cuidado. – Você, realmente, não _entende _o quão complicado é para mim... - Ela se chegou a movimentar os lábios, mas eu continuei antes que ela pudesse me interromper. – Mas, tudo bem. Existem coisas que só conseguimos entender se as vivenciarmos. E acredite quando eu digo que prefiro que você continue sem entender... O fato é que aprecio a sua preocupação com Edward e por ter sido gentil comigo mais cedo, mas você não me conhece... Não sabe quais são meus sentimentos por ele... Então, não imagine, nem por um segundo, que eu o magoaria, de propósito.

Ela me surpreendeu ao me olhar tão profundamente como se pudesse ler minha alma, e por um instante, tive a impressão que ela compreendia perfeitamente o que havia acontecido comigo.

– Sabe... nem todos são tão fortes quanto você acha... todos temos traumas, e temos de lidar com eles diariamente – Ela sorriu levemente para mim – Você é exatamente do que Edward precisa... Vai ser interesse vê-lo tentando te domar... Mas, faça um favor, a vocês dois... Quando não estiver usando a sua coleira, continue a ser exatamente assim.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso tímido e voltei a me ocupar.

– Você gosta dele, não é? – Ela manteve seus olhos fixos na tigela de arroz de branco que acabava de arrumar.

– É claro que eu gosto dele, eu não...

– O que eu quis dizer é: Você gosta _realmente_ dele?

Eu corei como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante roubando a sobremesa antes do jantar.

– Mais do que você imagina... – Sussurrei, apanhando a tigela de strogonoff e me dirigindo a mesa de jantar.

...

– Uauuu! Edward você é um cara de sorte... – Emmett bateu com a mão sobre a mesa, provocando o olhar de desaprovação em Rosalie. – Baby, você precisa ter umas aulinhas com a Bella... Isso está divino!

Eu sufoquei um risinho, vendo o rosto de Rose adquirir uma tonalidade bem próxima do vermelho vivo.

– Se você estivesse com a sua coleira...

– Sorte a minha que eu não estou. – Emmett respondeu, já com a boca cheia. – Ela pode ser bastante brava quando quer...

Rosalie bufou, revirou os olhos, mas logo em seguida deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Esse é o problema com os relacionamentos tradicionais... – Ela afastou o seu prato, se dando por satisfeita. – Os homens acham que nós, mulheres, temos a obrigação de cozinhar, lavar, passar...

– Não, não, não. – Emmett se defendeu. – Você está livre de todas essas chatas obrigações... A única coisa de que não abro mão é você na minha cama.

Senti meu rosto esquentando.

– Parem vocês dois. – Edward se manifestou. – Ou arrumem um quarto... Mas, não o meu quarto.

– Eu gosto dessas tarefas domesticas... – Comentei, me colocando de pé e recolhendo os pratos sujos.

– Você cozinhou, eu lavo... – Edward segurou minha mão, quando me aproximei, tentando apanhar a sua louça suja.

– Aprenda com Edward, Emmett!

Acompanhei Edward até a cozinha, deixando Rosalie e Emmett ainda trocando alfinetadas.

– Eles são sempre assim? – Perguntei sorrindo, vendo-o iniciar a lavagem da louça suja.

– Pior. – Ele respondeu e nós dois caímos na gargalhada.

– E você sabe qual é o segredo? – Me aproximei, envolvendo suas mãos no pano de prato, após ter secado toda a louça que Edward lavou. – Para eles continuarem juntos e felizes?

Ele deixou o pano de lado e colocou seus braços ao lado do meu corpo, me prendendo entre ele a pia.

– Eu acho que cada casal tem um segredo diferente... – Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e seu nariz passou a deslizar por meu pescoço; roubando-me o ar.

– Como eles administram uma relação baunilha e... –Minha fala foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward sugando um ponto próximo ao meu ouvido.

Suas mãos passaram a deslizar pela lateral do meu corpo, enquanto ele me prensava, cada vez mais, contra a pia, me fazendo sentir que ele me queria.

Um grande sorriso iluminou o meu rosto.

– O fim de semana não acabou? – Sussurrei, levando minhas mãos ao seu cabelo desalinhado, tentando trazer sua boca até a minha.

– O domingo ainda não acabou... – Ele respondeu, desviando seus lábios dos meus, e os levando de volta ao meu pescoço.

– Eu vou ter a minha coleira de volta? – Insisti.

Seus beijos cessaram e ele olhou em meus olhos.

– Você quer a minha coleira de volta?

Assenti, corando furiosamente.

– Hoje, não... – Ele respondeu, me fazendo soltar um muxoxo de insatisfação. – Hoje eu quero você, Bella, em nosso quarto... E não no _playroom._

– Eu quero você, Edward! – Colei meu corpo mais ao dele, feliz em saber que de uma forma ou de outra, eu estaria nos seus braços hoje.

– Por que você não me espera no quarto? – Ele voltou a mordiscar a minha pele. – Nua...

– Mas e Rose e Emmett?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, me fazendo sorrir.

Sua mão encontrou meu bumbum sobre a calça jeans que eu usava e o apertou.

– O que você está esperando?

Não era uma ordem, afinal o nosso acordo do final de semana já tinha chegado ao final, mas ainda assim, eu não esperei nenhum segundo para cumprir o que ele me pediu.

...

– Isso foi indelicado... – Acusei, quando o vi adentrar o quarto, alguns minutos depois.

Eu estava sob as cobertas, tímida e ainda assim, absurdamente, necessitada.

Ele se aproximou, caminhando como um felino, se preparando para atacar a sua presa. Puxou o lençol que cobria o meu corpo, me deixando completamente exposta para ele.

– Mmmm eu adoro a forma como você obedece _quase _tudo o que eu te digo para fazer, mesmo quando não está usando a minha coleira.

Ele estava sorrindo e tenho certeza que não tinha a intenção de deixar nada subentendido, ainda assim, me senti mal por não ser capaz de obedecer _tudo_ o que ele me diz para fazer.

– Eu vou me esforçar para fazer melhor... – Murmurei.

– Por que você não começa... – Ele, delicadamente, puxou minhas pernas em sua direção, fazendo com que meu corpo deslizasse pelo colchão. -... Esquecendo tudo isso e se concentrando no que estamos fazendo agora?

Quando eu estava perto o suficiente, Edward me puxou para os seus braços e tomou a minha boca na sua, calando qualquer protesto que eu pudesse fazer. Não que eu estivesse interessada em protestar, muito pelo contrário.

Nós caímos de volta à cama, quando o beijou cessou e eu me ocupei em tirar as roupas de Edward, desejando tocar em sua pele.

Suas mãos não me deixaram nem por um segundo. Ele tocou, apalpou, arranhou... Intercalando seus movimentos com beijos ora suaves, ora urgentes.

– Oh, por favor, Edward! – Choraminguei. – Eu preciso de você.

Sua mão deslizou entre nossos corpos até encontrar o meu centro pulsante, tocando-o com maestria, fazendo com que meu corpo se contorcesse sob ele.

Ele não parou até que eu gritei o seu nome envolta em uma nuvem de prazer.

Eu ainda tentava regularizar minha respiração, quando ele inverteu nossas posições, me colocando sobre ele.

Minha mente vagou para a noite em que Edward nos tornamos tão íntimos. A forma como ele permitiu que eu conduzisse, da mesma forma como estava fazendo agora... Me deixando saber que, naquele momento, ele não era o meu Mestre, eu não era a sua submissa. Éramos apenas duas pessoas sedentas por prazer, tomadas pela luxuria, loucas para nos satisfazermos... Mas, tudo, da forma como eu quisesse naquele momento.

Sorri para ele, aceitando o que ele me dava.

Suavemente encaixei meu corpo ao dele e me deleitei com o grunhido que veio do fundo de sua garganta.

–Oh Bella! – Ele gemeu, quando comecei a me movimentar. Subindo e descendo, a principio devagar, quase com movimentos mínimos, para logo em seguida acelerar, desejando que ele fosse cada vez mais fundo em mim.

Edward não agüentou minha tortura por muito tempo e, me pegando de surpresa, voltou a inverter nossas posições.

– Você está me provocando, anjo? – Ele repetiu, muito provavelmente inconscientemente, a mesma frase em que usou naquela primeira noite, fazendo com que meu sorriso aumentasse.

– Mais forte! – Pedi, desejando que deixássemos as provocações de lado e que, como naquela primeira noite, ele me desse uma amostra da sua dominação.

Ele não decepcionou.

Suas mãos me apertaram fortemente e ele passou a investir com força e precisão contra mim.

Cerrei meus olhos, sentindo a forma como ele me preenchia, me conduzia aos céus.

– Olhe para mim, Bella! – Sua voz estava rouca, denunciando toda a sua excitação.

Imediatamente meus olhos se abriram, encontrando os olhos esmeraldinos dele.

– Quem te preenche assim? – Para pontuar sua questão, ele foi ainda mais fundo, me arrancando uma lamuria, em alto e bom som. – Quem te faz gemer assim?

– Oh Céus! Você... Só você Edward!

– Repete! – Pediu em meus ouvidos, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos. – Diga isso mais uma vez.

Eu podia ver, pela forma como seu rosto brilhava, devido ao suor, pela forma como ele se esforçava para manter seus olhos abertos, presos aos meus e pelos rugidos de seu peito, que ele estava próximo.

– É você, Edward! Só você... – Prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo, saboreando a forma como seu corpo passou a estremecer, ouvindo seus gemidos abafarem a minha voz, me entregando a uma nova onda de êxtase. – Vai ser sempre só você.


End file.
